


Le Deal des douze maisons du zodiaque

by Phibriza_Hellmaster



Series: L'univers de Phibriza [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, Saiyuki (Anime & Manga), Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Humour, M/M, OOC, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, aventure
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phibriza_Hellmaster/pseuds/Phibriza_Hellmaster
Summary: Que se passe-t-il, quand trois déesses qui s'ennuient se retrouvent autour d'une tasse de thé?Lisez pour le savoir.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo, Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Series: L'univers de Phibriza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864762
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> warning : personnages ooc , insultes , langage grossier, Shonen ai (c'est-à-dire romance entre deux adultes mâles).  
> Si tout cela vous choque, faites demi tour immédiatement.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Cette fic est écrite depuis janviers 2006, avec le concours de mes deux meilleures amies. C'est la première histoire de ma carrière d'auteur. Je l'avais écrite pour consoler et remonter le morale d'une amie, après qu' elle ait perdu un ami précieux.  
> C'est pour cela que ce récit est écrit sous la forme d'un gros délire.

Le deal des 12 maisons

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Muses : Soso-sama et Seiten Taisen femelle (qui est aussi la bêta lectrice)

Séries : Saint Seiya (les chevaliers du zodiaque), Slayers et Saiyuki.

Genre : Beaucoup d’humour, une pincée d’aventure, cross-over. Enorme délire.

Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et **shonen-ai** c.à.d romance **entre deux adultes mâles**. Si ça vous choque faites demi tour immédiatement.

Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre

Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.

« blabla » : dialogue

‘blabla’ : pensée

_‘blabla’: télépathie_

/blabla/ : remarque de l’auteur ou de sa bêta lectrice.

 **blabla** : insistance sur un mot ou ironie

Place à la fic.

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Le deal des 12 maisons : Prologue.

En ce bel après-midi ensoleillé, la déesse Athéna réincarnée en Saori Kido, a invité la déesse Lord of Nightmares plus connue comme L-sama et la déesse Kanzeon Bosatsu à prendre le thé et pour tromper son ennui.

Entre les différents potins mondains de leur monde respectif, Kanzeon aborde un sujet qui la taraude.

Kanzeon : « Dans mon monde, c’est d’un ennui mortel. Il n’y a jamais rien qui se passe et cela depuis 500 ans. »

Saori : « Ne m’en parle pas ! Ici depuis la défaite d’Hadès plus aucun dieu n’essaie d’envahir mon sanctuaire. De plus, les chevaliers de bronze encore convalescents ne peuvent ni se battre ni tenter la traversée des 12 maisons pour me distraire ainsi que les chevaliers d’or. »

Le silence retombe, quand soudain, Kanzeon a une idée, selon elle, lumineuse.

Kanzeon : « Et si on formait chacune une équipe de 4 personnes pour faire la traversée des maisons du zodiaque ? »‘J’ai l’équipe parfaite pour ça, celle de mon neveu préféré !’ /STf : Ton unique neveu surtout./

Saori : « L’idée n’est pas mauvaise, mais il faudra changer la règle de la traversée pour que mes chevaliers d’or ne meurent pas et que mon sanctuaire reste intact. En plus, je n’ai pas d’équipe moi ! »

L-sama : « On t’en prêtera une ! Moi, je te propose une équipe complètement humaine composée de Lina Inverse, Gourry, Zelgadis et Amélia ou bien une équipe composée de mes enfants les mazoku Phibrizo, Garv, Xellos, Shabrani Godu. »

Kanzeon : « Quant à moi je te propose une équipe formée des 4 yôkai suivants : Yaone, Ririn, Dokugakuji et Kôgaiji ou bien celle des dieux guerriers formée par Nataku /PH : Aïe ça commence mal./, Homura /STf :Et ça empire./, Shien et Zenon. Mais je dois te prévenir qu’ils risquent de faire sauter ton sanctuaire avec leur puissance »

Athéna qui est pour les humains et la justice /STf : elle ne veut pas détruire son sanctuaire et payer les réparations ensuite. Quelle avare !/ choisit l’équipe d’humains proposée par L-sama /PH :Elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle est en train de signer./.

Après une grande réunion avec les Gold et la présentation à ces derniers des nouvelles règles, les 3 déesses se télétransportent en bas du Sanctuaire.

Au même moment dans une arène en contrebas des 12 maisons se produit un grand flash lumineux. Puis on entendit résonner différentes voix.

Voix1 : « Hakkai, espèce de chauffard à la gueule d’ange, qu’est ce que tu as encore foutu ? »

Voix2 : « Mais ils sont passés où mes voleurs ? »

Voix3 : « Lina-san, calmez vous onegai. »

Voix 4, 5, 6, 7 : « Qu’est ce que vous foutez là ? Je vous croyais morts. »

« Bienvenue au Sanctuaire sacré de la déesse Athéna. Vous avez été choisis par nous, les 3 très grande et illustres déesses Athéna, L-sama et Kanzeon. Vous êtes ici pour passer des épreuves en effectuant la traversée des 12 maisons du zodiaque. Chacune de vos équipes représente une divinité.»

Apparition des dites divinités auprès de leur équipe.

Sanzô : (passablement énervé) « K’so baba, qu’est ce qui te fait croire qu’on va faire une connerie pareille ? »

Kanzeon : « Vous n’avez pas le choix sinon vous restez coincer ici pour toujours ! ^___^ »

Les déesses reprennent :

« Voici les règles du jeu :

-Interdiction de tuer ou d’essayer de tuer un membre de votre équipe, d’une équipe adverse ou l’arbitre.

-Interdiction de blesser grièvement un membre de votre équipe.

-Interdiction de blesser même légèrement ou de taper/frapper sauf s’il s’agit d’une épreuve un membre de l’équipe adverse ou l’arbitre.

-Interdiction d’essayer de passer par le monde astral entre 2 maisons, lors de la montée des marches ou pour se rendre directement le temple du Grand Pope.

Si une de ces règles n’est pas respectée, ce sera une pénalité qui sera infligée à la personne qui a brisé les règles ou à l’équipe entière et ceci selon notre bon vouloir.»

« Pour des raisons pratiques, Shabrani Godu tu prendras une taille plus adaptée à celle des temples et toi, Garv tu me donnes ton sabre.»

Pendant l’énonciation des règles, ce petit malin de Xellos a essayé de passer dans le monde astral pour éviter toute la montée.

L-sama s’en aperçoit et… « Xellos, tu viens de remporter ta première pénalité. Ceci durera le temps pour vous de rejoindre le temple du Bélier. Tu dois…………………………………….. chanter l’amour et la joie de vivre jusqu’à votre arrivée au premier temple ».

Les 3 divinités disparaissent dans un éclair de lumière.

« On se revoit au temple du Grand Pope. Que commence le Deal des 12 maisons ! »

fFIN DE CHAPITRE

* * *

Mazoku : Démon.

Onegai : S’il vous plait.

K’so baba : vieille peau.

Reviews SVP


	2. L'épreuve du pilier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les équipes se rendent à la maison du bélier pour leur première épreuve.  
> Cela promet d'être drôle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.

Le deal des 12 maisons

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Muses : Soso-sama et Seiten Taisen femelle (qui est aussi la bêta lectrice)

Séries : Saint Seiya (les chevaliers du zodiaque), Slayers et Saiyuki.

Genre : Beaucoup d’humour, une pincée d’aventure, cross-over . Enorme délire.

Rating :

Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et **shonen-ai** c.à.d romance **entre deux adultes mâles**. Si ça vous choque faites demi tour immédiatement.

Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre

Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.

« blabla » : dialogue

‘blabla’ : pensée

_‘blabla’: télépathie_

/blabla/ : remarque de l’auteur ou de sa bêta lectrice.

**blabla** : on insiste sur le mot

Place à la fic.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L’épreuve du pilier

Nos 3 équipes d’amis arrivent enfin au temple du Bélier après une éprouvante montée des marches. Pas éprouvante pour tout le monde. Après tout ce n’est que le début de leur longue ascension. C’est pour les mazoku que ce fut dur. En effet, ces derniers arrivent avec de la fumée qui leur sort des oreilles ; ils souffrent de la pénalité infligée par L-sama. Ah quel bonheur ! Un Xellos chantant, faux bien sûr, la joie de vivre et l’amour pendant la montée jusqu’au premier temple. Garv ainsi que Phibrizo, pour une fois d’accord sur quelque chose, sont à la limite de la **‘‘sainte’’** envie /PH : Sainte pour des mazoku ? Ils sont malades./ d’abréger sa vie et ses souffrances.

SG : « Attendez ! On le tuera plus tard, après tout c’est notre serviteur, il doit nous obéir et on va se servir de lui pour les épreuves les plus ingrates. »‘Niak niak niak Douce revanche’

Les 3 équipes entrent donc dans le temple et sont accueillies par

Mü : « Je suis Mü, chevalier d’or du Bélier et arbitre pour l’épreuve suivante » il montre 3 piliers placés au milieu du temple « Vous devez désigner une personne par équipe qui fera office de bélier et vous détruirez le pilier grâce au crâne de cette personne. Désigner la personne qui servira de bélier onegai. »

Lina (grand sourire /STf : bien sadique/) : « Zel, c’est toi a la tête la plus dure de nous tous »

Zel : « Oi Lina ! Ca ne va pas ! Amélia Tatsukete ! »

Amélia : « Gomen nasai Zelgadis-san (grosses larmes au bord des yeux) mais sinon c’est moi qu’elle utilisera. »

Lina : « Oi Mü ! Ca y est, on a notre bélier ».

Mü : « Fort bien et pour vous autres ? »

Sanzô : « Qui a la tête la plus solide ? »

Gokû : « C’est le ero kappa ! »/Gojyô : « C’est le baka saru ! »

Hakkai : « Ma, ma. Vous n’avez qu’à jouer ça. »

Gojyô : « Ouais on joue ça aux cartes, hein ! »

Gokû : « Ca va pas ! Tu vas tricher. On joue ça au Janken. »

Sanzô : « Baka saru !!! »

Et voici nos 2 amis en train de jouer au Janken et comme d’habitude, sans surprise, Gokû perd ; il a joué ciseaux.

Hakkai : « Il n’apprendra donc jamais. »

Sanzô : « Jouer ciseaux au premier coup c’est toujours fatal ! Bon Saru, c’est toi qui va servir de bélier ! »

Mü : « Parfait ! Il reste encore une équipe. »

SG : « Ca va être simple. »

Phibrizo : « Il nous a cassé les pieds pour arriver ici… »

Garv : « il m’a pourri la vie… »

SG : « il est le démon le plus insignifiant de nous 4 »

Les 3 ensemble (désignant Xellos) : « donc c’est lui ! »

Mü : « OK. On a nos 3 béliers alors place à l’épreuve ! (Désigne l’équipe Slayers i.e celle de Lina) Vous commencez. »

Lina, Amélia et Gourry saisissent Zelgadis, 2 par les pieds et 1 par le tronc. Ils reculent, prennent de l’élan et…

BOUM ! CRAC ! (Zel heurtant le pilier et pilier se fissurant) /Désolé pour les effets sonores pourris./ Grondement de tonnerre et nuage de poussière.

Lorsque la poussière disparaît, Mü constate que le pilier s’est effondré et que, par miracle, Zelgadis n’a pas la moindre égratignure.

Mü : « J’accorde 1 point à l’équipe Slayers. (désigne l’équipe Saiyuki i.e celle de Sanzô) Maintenant c’est à vous ! »

Gojyô, Hakkai et Sanzô attrapent Gokû, prennent une course d’élan importante…

BOUM ! ITAI ! CRAC ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! VLAN ! VLAN ! MA, MA !

Mü : ‘Etrange, ce ne sont pas les bruitages habituels.’

Lorsque la poussière retombe enfin, Mü est quelque peu déconcerté par la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Le pilier est bel et bien détruit mais Gokû a une énorme bosse sur le crâne et ne cesse de dire « Itai ! ». A ses côtés se tient un Gojyô écroulé de rire qui hurle à tout vent « HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! » en train de se faire ‘’ **calmer** ‘’ par Sanzô à grand renfort de baffeur (son éventail en papier) « VLAN ! VLAN ! » et Hakkai, toujours le sourire aux lèvres essayant réellement de faire revenir le calme en répétant « Ma, ma ! »

Mü : « J’accorde 1 point à l’équipe Saiyuki. Au dernier groupe de passer l’épreuve. »

Comme à chaque fois le même rituel commence. Les coéquipiers de Xellos l’attrapent, prennent de l’élan…

BOUM ! CRAC ! BOUM ! CRAC !

Mü : ‘C’est quoi ça encore ?’

Un énorme, gigantesque nuage de poussière se soulève puis retombe. L’équipe Mazoku a réussi son épreuve, le pilier s’est effondré mais emportés par leur élan nos 4 abrutis, euh valeureux amis, ont détruit un autre pilier du temple de Mü. Celui-ci ne peut que constater les dégâts : Xellos est dans les choux et son temple chéri se retrouve en grande partie amputé.

Mü : « Bien qu’ayant réussi mon épreuve, je ne peux accorder de point à l’équipe Mazoku pour avoir détruit en partie mon temple. De plus (grand sourire) je vais vous demander une petite contribution pour la réparation des dégâts. (s’approche de Xellos) il fera parfaitement l’affaire. »

Mü ouvre le poignet du démon assommé, déverse son sang noir sur les pierres et grâce à son cosmos répare son temple qui prend malheureusement une teinte grise.

Mü : « Maintenant, je vous conseille fortement de vous rendre au prochain temple. » ‘AVANT QUE JE VOUS STARDUST REVOLUTIONNISE POUR MON TEMPLE.’ 

Garv attrape Xellos par la cheville et le traîne négligemment derrière lui pendant la montée de l’escalier sacré. Evidemment, Xellos se tape la tête contre chaque marche, ce qui ne manque pas de faire réagir Lina et Zelgadis provoquant chez eux un fou rire incontrôlable. Cette attitude rend l’équipe Sanzô dubitative. Certes, ils ne sont pas les mieux placés pour dire qu’ils sont très sympas entre eux, mais là ça dépasse l’entendement !

Hakkai : « Sumimasen ! Pourquoi traitez-vous votre ami ainsi ? Et qu’est ce qui vous fait rire ? »

Le fou rire de Lina et Zelgadis s’accentue bientôt suivi par celui de Garv, Phibrizo et Shabrani Godu. Les yeux d’Hakkai s’écarquillent devant leur réaction.

Lina et Zel (devant les yeux en soucoupe d’Hakkai) : « C’est bien fait pour cet emmerdeur. Il n’arrête pas de pourrir la vie des gens qu’il entoure ! »

Garv (essayant de reprendre son souffle) : « Ce n’est pas notre ami. »

Phibrizo : « C’est notre serviteur.»

SG : « Et on peut faire ce que l’on veut de nos serviteurs. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas le tuer pour nous avoir casser les oreilles sans recevoir de pénalité de la part de L-sama mais on peut lui rendre la vie très, très, très difficile. »

Amélia : « Mais c’est injuste de traiter Xellos-san ainsi, même s’il s’agit d’un démon. C’est injuste ! Ce n’est qu’une pauvre victime /PH : de sa débilité, oui !/ et …

Garv : « Ferme la ! Tu parles de justice mais tu n’y connais rien alors… »

Tentative de riposte à coup de sortilège de la part de Zelgadis et Lina. Gourry, lui, ne comprend rien à ce qu’il arrive.

Sanzô : « Arrêtez avec vos conneries ! /STf : Il ne manque pas de charisme notre Sanzô !/ C’est le meilleur moyen de se retrouver pénaliser même si personnellement j’en ai rien à foutre de ce qu’il peut vous arriver. Vos disputes peuvent attendre par contre le prochain arbitre peut très bien être moins patient que moi ! » /STf : Sanzô, patient ??? C’est une blague !/

Grosse goutte de sueur venant de Gojyô, Hakkai et Gokû.

C’est donc en silence que les équipes gravissent les marches les rendant au temple du Taureau.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

* * *

Bilan :

Scores : Slayers : 1

Saiyuki : 1

Mazoku : 0

Dégâts occasionnés :

-Un temple partiellement détruit qui fut réparé. Temple devenu gris.

Oi : Hé.

Ero kappa : kappa (démon des eaux) pervers.

Baka saru : Con de singe.

Janken : notre pierre-papier-ciseaux.

Saru : Singe.

Itai : Aïe.

Sumimasen : Excusez moi.

SG : Sabrani goudu

Review SVP


	3. L'épreuve de lutte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos amis sont en route pour la maison du taureau, gardée par Aldébaran. ça sent la baston à plein nez, ce chapitre!
> 
> lisez pour savoir la suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et shonen-ai c.à.d romance entre deux adultes mâles. Si ça vous choque faites demi tour immédiatement.
> 
> Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre  
> Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.
> 
> STf : Misez sur les pharmaceutiques ça va boomer ! Va y avoir besoin de Mercurochrome© !  
> PH : Et peut être même d’une civière !

Le deal des 12 maisons

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Muses : Soso-sama et Seiten Taisen femelle (qui est aussi la bêta lectrice)

Séries : Saint Seiya (les chevaliers du zodiaque), Slayers et Saiyuki.

Genre : Beaucoup d’humour, une pincée d’aventure, cross-over. Enorme délire.

Rating :

Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et **shonen-ai** c.à.d romance **entre deux adultes mâles**. Si ça vous choque faites demi tour immédiatement.

Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre

Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.

« blabla » : dialogue

‘blabla’ : pensée

_‘blabla’: télépathie_

/blabla/ : remarque de l’auteur ou de sa bêta lectrice.

 **blabla** : on insiste sur le mot/ironie

Place à la fic.

Chapitre 2 : L’épreuve de lutte

STf : Misez sur les pharmaceutiques ça va boomer ! Va y avoir besoin de Mercurochrome© !

PH : Et peut être même d’une civière !

Nos 3 équipes arrivent enfin devant le temple du Taureau.

Garv, qui s’est coltiné Xellos pendant tout le chemin le lâche dans un coin avec une expression de pur dégoût sur le visage comme si Xellos représentait un détritus nauséabond à jeter immédiatement.

Aldébaran : «Je suis Aldébaran, le chevalier d’or du Taureau, je suis l’arbitre de votre prochaine épreuve. Celle-ci consiste à vaincre la puissance du taureau. C’est une épreuve de lutte à mains nues contre moi. Je n’accorderai le point qu’à la personne qui me vaincra.»

Gokû, comme le singe qu’il est, se précipite sur Aldo et se fait balayer d’un simple revers de la main.

Aldo : «J’espère que ce n’est pas tout ce dont vous êtes capable, non ?»

Gokû : «La force de bourrin !»

Gojyô : « Regardez qui ose dire ça ! »

Hakkai : «Si vous en avez fini, on pourrait peut-être s’atteler à l’épreuve, non ?»

Lina : «Bon les mecs ; avec Amélia le mano à mano c’est vraiment pas notre truc alors que vous avez des facultés pour ce genre de combat.»

Zel : «C’est ça ! Tu te dégonfles oui !»

Lina : «Zel, notre truc c’est plutôt la magie, alors si tu ne veux pas voir comment j’utilise le Dragon Slayers, t’as intérêt à t’y coller fissa avec Gourry !»

Gourry (tremblant de peur): «OK Lina, on y va tout de suite.»

Zel : ‘Y’a pas à dire, elle sait être très convaincante.’

Gojyô : «Regardez moi ces gars qui s’écrasent devant une planche à pain. »

Gourry : «Ca se voit que vous ne connaissez pas Lina quand elle est en pétard.»

Gokû : «Ca ne peut pas être pire que Sanzô !»

Sanzô : «URUSAI !!! On doit se battre contre ce chevalier alors maniez votre cul avant que je vous rajoute un trou d’aération.»

Sanzô, trop occupé à engueuler ces baka qui discutent au lieu de se battre, arrive à parer mais trop tard le coup d’Aldébaran et se retrouve projeter contre le pilier le plus proche.

Hakkai va s’enquérir de l’état de notre moine corrompu. Au même moment, il voit une autre personne voltiger comme un fétu de paille et c’est un Gourry légèrement sonné qui se relève pour faire face à une Lina en colère.

Lina : «GOURRY, CRETIN !!!»

Les yeux verts du yôkai se reportent sur le chevalier juste à temps pour ce dernier arrêter une attaque simultanée de Gojyô et Zelgadis. Ces deux là sont envoyés valdinguer dans le décor par Aldébaran.

Gojyô : «Ouch ! Il est plus fort que je le croyais. Hé Hakkai ! Comment va notre frangin aux yeux de cocker ?»

Hakkai : «Il est juste dans les vapes mais il va bien.»

Gokû (se précipitant de nouveau sur Aldébaran) : «T’as osé faire du mal à Sanzô, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. Tu vas le payer et morfler grave.»

Gojyô : «Oh ! Le saru veut défendre son maître.»

Aldo : «Tu n’es qu’un gamin. Que veux-tu faire contre moi ?»

A ces mots, le Taureau envoie Gokû, les 4 fers en l’air, auprès de l’équipe Mazoku, qui a préféré pour le moment rester à regarder ces pathétiques humains se battre et étudier le style de leur adversaire. /STf : Disons qu’ils ont l’intention d’attendre qu’Aldo soit fatigué pour utiliser une attaque groupée./

La fatalité ou un auteur très sadique -allez savoir- fait atterrir Gokû juste à côté de Xellos. Une catastrophe n’arrivant jamais seule, cette grosse andouille de démon se réveille, à cet instant précis, un peu groggy et avec une migraine à tuer un cheval. Cherchant à reconnaître le lieu où il se trouve, il commence à faire le tour du temple du regard, jusqu’à ce qu’il se pose sur le front et donc le diadème du pauvre Gokû assommé.

Xellos : «Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Oh, comme c’est joli ! J’aimerais bien examiner ça de plus près.»

Il enlève son contrôleur de force à Son Gokû. Aussitôt un puissant râle d’agonie s’élève dans les airs.

Gojyô/Hakkai : «Oh non ! Faites que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi on pense !»

Les autres équipes : «Et à quoi vous pensez ?»

Gojyô/Hakkai : «A des emmerdes plus grosses que la Terre entière !»

Pendant ce temps, le cri se poursuit avec la transformation de Gokû ; ses cheveux poussent jusqu’au creux des reins, ses oreilles deviennent pointues et ses ongles et canines grandissent et deviennent extrêmement tranchants.

Quand le hurlement cesse, une figure solitaire se redresse à l’endroit exact où se trouvait Son Gokû. La silhouette silencieuse, bien différente du saru, attend.

Gojyô/Hakkai : ‘C’est le calme avant la tempête.’

Seiten Taisen, prêt à tuer quiconque se trouve dans le temple, fait le tour de la maison de ces pupilles de chat cherchant sa prochaine victime.

Cette victime est trouvée en la personne de Xellos le seul assez fou pour rester près de l’enfant chéri de la Terre. D’un simple coup de pied dans les côtes, il envoie le Mazoku s’encastrer dans le pilier principal du temple qui se lézarde sous le choc et semble bien proche de partir en gravier. De plus, notre ami Xellos est à nouveau parti pour rejoindre le pays des rêves. /PH : Mort de rire. LOL./

Seiten Taisen continue à scruter son environnement avec des yeux de prédateur. Aldébaran, se sentant mal à l’aise sous ce regard, veut essayer de calmer l’hérésie née de l’aura de la Terre. Le chevalier s’approche tout doucement, mais le Grand Saint du Ciel Pur se tend en ressentant le cosmos du Taureau et se met en position, prêt à attaquer si cet ennemi fait un pas de plus dans sa direction. S’apercevant du changement, Aldébaran s’arrête et pousse un soupir résigné, lui qui ne voulait pas en arriver là.

Aldo : «GREAT HORN !»

Le nom de son attaque résonne dans le temple et la corne du Taureau fuse vers la furie qu’est devenu Gokû. Ce dernier ne bouge pas d’un poil et quand il reçoit l’attaque de plein fouet, les équipes Slayers et Mazoku ainsi qu’Aldébaran pensent que c’est fini. Hakkai et Gojyô restent sur leur garde, ils connaissent le yôkai mieux que quiconque.

Hakkai : «CHEVALIER ! ATTENTION DERRIERE VOUS !»

Trop tard, l’avertissement est arrivé trop tard et le Seiten Taisen, qui s’était déplacé derrière Aldébaran envoie ce dernier, après un court échange de coups, rejoindre Xellos dans les bras de Morphée en moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire.

Tout le monde reste médusé pendant un instant. Comment était-ce possible ? Eux qui n’avaient même pas réussi à toucher le chevalier n’en croient pas leurs yeux. A lui seul, le Seiten Taisen venait de filer une raclée mémorable au puissant gardien de la seconde maison.

Lina : «Ca s’annonce mal ! Bon on va employer les grands moyens !»

Gourry : «J’espère que tu ne parles pas du Dragon Slayers Lina ?»

Lina : «Non, mais on va quand même utiliser la magie sur ce petit gamin.»

C’est ainsi que les Mazoku et Lina commencent différentes invocations qui vont de la Fire Ball à la Garv Flare mais aucune ne parvient à toucher Gokû, elles semblent toutes être brisées. L’enfant de la Terre, pour sa part, se bat comme un diable et envoie les Mazoku, Lina Gourry, Hakkai et Gojyô hors combat.

Amélia et Zelgadis commencent à incanter simultanément un sort puissant, La Tilte qui est leur dernier espoir avant le Dragon Slayers. Malgré la puissance dédoublée de la magie, celle-ci n’affecte pas le singe qui met KO nos 2 amis.

Mais soudain, une silhouette se lève d’entre les morts…Euh…Pardon…Ils sont pas morts…On reprend… Mais soudain, une silhouette se lève d’entre les blessés. C’est Sanzô… ♪ Sanzô est arrivééééééééé ! Sans se presseeeerrrrrr ! Le grand Sanzô, le beau Sanzô ♪ Arrêtons là ce délire… C’est Sanzô qui tient Gokû en joue de son flingue.

Sanzô : «Kono baka saru ! Viens là ouistiti sinon je te bute de cette distance et ça enlève le fun. Approche donc et essaie de me tuer, nous savons tous les 2 que tu es trop con pour ça.»

Lina (à tout le monde) : «Il est fou, il va se faire tuer.»

Hakkai : «NON ! Il est seul capable d’arrêter Gokû quand il est dans cet état.»

Zel : «Vous voulez dire qu’il va réussir à lui tout seul ce qu’on a raté à nous tous réunis !?!»

Gourry : «Je vais mourir ! Tu vas mourir ! Nous allons tous définitivement mourir !» /STf : Ah ! Les références à Mulan ! J’adore Mushu pas vous ?/

Amélia : «Pour une fois, je suis d’accord avec vous Gourry-san.»

Gojyô : «Faut pas être aussi défaitiste petite mademoiselle ! Faut faire confiance en notre fringant moine pourri.» ‘J’y crois pas ! Moi, dire un truc pareil ! Putain ! Ce chevalier a dû taper plus fort que je le pensais.’

Les 2 combattants se regardent en chiens de faïence attendant une erreur de la part de leur adversaire.

Tout à coup, un morceau de pierre se détache du pilier central retenant l’attention de Sanzô. Profitant de l’occasion, Seiten Taisen s’élance vers le moine. Sanzô évite de justesse un coup de pied fouetté de la part du singe. L’itan grince des dents. Cet humain a réussi à l’éviter, ça le met dans une de ces rages. Déconcentré le saru ne voit pas le coup de poing que lui assène le bonze et qui l’envoie à terre. Ce fait donne un peu de répit à Sanzô mais il sait qu’il sera court et que la prochaine charge sera extrêmement dangereuse. En effet, le yôkai s’est déjà relevé et observe son adversaire avec précaution, la soif de tuer au cœur. Ce dernier n’a absolument pas envie de tuer le saru mais s’il faut en arriver là, il n’hésitera pas. Trouvant une faille dans la garde très fermée du bonze, le singe s’élance. Sanzô ferme les yeux…

Lina : « Il est complètement timbré ! On ne ferme pas les yeux quand votre adversaire vous… »

Sanzô : «MAKAI TENJÔ !!!»

Le sûtra sur les épaules du haut moine se déclenche, suspendant l’attaque de Gokû. Sanzô en profite pour poser sa main sur le front de la figure furieuse lui faisant face, marmonne quelques mots et une lumière aveuglante entoure le front du saru. Celle-ci devient un diadème identique à celui que portait Gokû avant sa transformation. Gokû est redevenu au grand soulagement de tous un adolescent des plus normaux, roupillant comme un bienheureux inconscient du chaos qu’il a causé.

Sanzô (frappe Gokû de son éternel baffeur): «BAKA SARU !!! TU NE SAIS QU’ATTIRER LES PROBLEMES ET APRES JE DOIS ME TAPER TOUT LE BOULOT POUR REPARER TES CONNERIES !!! »

Chaque mot étant ponctué d’un coup sur la tête et d’un ITAI de la part d’un Gokû réveillé par le traitement de choc de son soleil.

Gojyô : «Suffisait de dire que t’étais soulagé namaguza bozu ! »

Sanzô (lance son harisen sur Gojyô) : «URUSAI, ERO KAPPA ! Tu te grouilles un peu les fesses qu’on puisse se casser de ce temple avant que je ne me mette en colère pour de bon ! »

Personne n’ose faire de commentaire sur la capacité de Sanzô à être encore plus furieux. Ils tiennent tous trop à leur vie. Chacune des équipes ramasse donc leurs coéquipiers incapables de sortir de la maison par eux même et se traîne à l’extérieur.

A peine les premières marches gravies, nos amis assistent incrédules à l’effondrement du temple sur son gardien, déjà mal en point, resté à l’intérieur. /PH : Les mecs, continuez pendant que j’appelle une ambulance et réserve plusieurs places aux urgences./

La montée des marches s’effectue bras dessus bras dessous par nos éclopés de service jusqu’à mi-chemin entre la deuxième et la troisième Maison. En effet, ils rencontrent à cet endroit la déesse Kanzeon arborant un sourire ravi.

Kanzeon : «Alors mon cher neveu, **ton saru** est prêt pour sa première pénalité ?»

Sanzô : «Qu’est ce que tu lui veux K’so baba ?»

Kanzeon (-_-#) : «Un peu de respect veux-tu ? Etant donné qu’il a violé 2 règles du jeu, il va avoir un gage !»

/STf : C’est pas vraiment un jeu Kanzeon! Et c’est pas un gage mais une pénalité !/

Kanzeon : «J’ai ramené une personne très particulière pour l’occasion qui vous expliquera en détail en quoi consiste la pénalité. Je sens que ce duel sera passionnant.»

Gokû : «Suge ! Je vais me battre, me fighter, me bastonner, me…mais contre qui ?»

Kanzeon (désigne une personne se dirigeant vers eux) : « Contre lui !»

Tortue Géniale (de Dragon Ball) : «Bonjour Gokû ! Votre pénalité sera… (fait saillir ses muscles de la manière des bodybuilders)… de vous mesurer à moi…(tenant dans ses mains des bouteilles)… dans une bataille de saké.»

Consternation générale.

Hakkai : «Sumimasen, je pense c’est une mauvaise idée.»

Sanzô : «Il n’en est pas question !»

Gojyô : «Notre chibi saru vient à peine d’arrêter le lait maternel et vous voulez qu’il enchaîne cul sec avec ce vieux débris !»

Gokû : «J’suis pas un chibi saru, kono ero kappa !»

Kanzeon : «Seul Gokû est autorisé à disputer ce duel et vous n’avez pas le choix si vous voulez continuer votre route n’est ce pas Konzen… je veux dire Sanzô ?»

Sanzô : «Je savais bien que c’était encore un de tes mauvais coups, k’so baba !»

Gokû s’avance et s’assoit débutant ainsi l’épreuve. Tortue Géniale commence à boire son saké comme du petit lait directement à la bouteille. Son adversaire est un peu plus précautionneux, se versant un peu d’alcool dans un verre puis l’avalant avec douceur. Mais même ainsi le gamin ne tient pas le choc face un concurrent visiblement habitué à ce genre de concours. Après seulement deux verres, Gokû ne peut plus avaler une goutte. Tortue Géniale est déclaré vainqueur, bien que cela soit sans importance ; Kanzeon voulait simplement faire boire le petit singe et assister à sa réaction vis-à-vis de l’alcool. Gokû est donc complètement rond, pinté, dans les choux, dans les pétunias ou tout autre synonyme pour saoul.

Gokû (à Garv) : «Oh ! Ils ont la couleur du soleil couchant. (arrache une touffe de cheveux à ce pauvre Garv)» 

Garv (fulminant mais se maîtrisant pour ne pas subir de pénalité) : «Saleté de règlement !»

Gokû (à Garv): « C’est toi Gojyô ??! Tu sais que t’es comme un …hic… frère pour moi…même si t’es un …hic… kappa pervers qui rassemble…euh… ressemble à un cafard…hic… rouge. »

Lina (retenant Garv) : «Il est grave bourré, Garv. Laisse tomber.»

Hakkai (air désolé) : « Gojyô, je crois que notre pauvre ami te confond avec ce charmant jeune homme là-bas.»

Gojyô hausse les épaules d’un air désabusé

Garv (d’une voix pleine de colère contenue): «Tu te trompes d’interlocuteur. J’suis pas Gojyô mais Garv le dragon infernal !»

Gokû : «Oups !... hic… j’suis vraiment… hic… vraiment désolé de vous avoir… hic… dérangé.»

Phibrizo (donnant un coup de coude à Garv) : «Alors comme ça on se fait draguer par un môme pas plus haut que trois pommes, hein cheveux du soleil couchant ! HAHAHAHAHA »

Les équipes Mazoku et Slayers se mettent à rire sous cape.

Sanzô (se passant la main devant le visage): «Je savais que ça n’apporterait rien de bon.»

Gokû s’approche de Zelgadis et manque de s’affaler sur lui, traumatisant le pauvre au passage.

Gokû (larmes dans les yeux): «Oh Hakkai ! hic… T’as toujours été une mère pour moi ! »

Hakkai (gêné par la situation et les rires moqueurs des autres équipes) : «Gokû, tu devrais te reposer un petit moment. Tu n’as pas l’air bien. »

Sanzô : « Baka saru ! »

Puis Gokû se dirige vers Gourry et fini par tomber à terre arrachant, au passage, une touffe de cheveux à notre cher Gourry.

Gokû : «Oh ! Comme ils sont beaux…hic… ils ont la même couleur que ceux…hic… de Sanzô. Non… ils sont moins lumineux…hic… ceux de Sanzô, ils sont comme le soleil.»

Sanzô (assomme Gokû avec son baffeur) : «LA FERME CON DE SINGE !!! »

Dans les appartements d’Athéna :

Athéna : «Que ce garçon peut être poétique. Ca le rend si mignon et touchant.»

L-sama : «Question drague, il a l’air d’être un champion. La preuve : un de mes enfants, Garv, l’a trouvé tout à fait à son goût puisqu’il ne l’a pas frappé alors qu’il lui faisait la cour.» /PH : L-sama est à côté de ses pompes./

Kanzeon (arrivant) : ‘Cette technique de drague me rappelle bien des souvenirs n’est ce pas Konzen ?’ «Tout à fait touchant, c’est bien le saru de mon bonze de neveu adoré ! »

L-sama/Athéna : «Neveu adoré ???»

Kanzeon : «Oui ! Vous voyez, il y a de cela 500 ans…»

Et Kanzeon commence à leur expliquer la vie au paradis céleste et le fait que Sanzô soit la réincarnation de son neveu Konzen.

Du côté de nos équipes :

Nos amis gravissent les escaliers les menant au temple des Gémeaux. Aux dernières nouvelles, Gokû est porté, façon sac de patates sur l’épaule, par Sanzô et Xellos émerge finalement de son coma après s’être pris les ¾ des marches entre les temples dans la figure par le simple fait que Garv continuait à le traîner par les pieds.

==================================================================

Bilan :

Scores : Slayers : 1

Saiyuki : 1

Mazoku : 0

Dégâts matériels :

-Un temple gris

-Un temple en poussière

Vocabulaire :

Urusai : Tais toi/ La ferme/ Ta gueule suivant le contexte et le niveau de langue de la personne, concernant Sanzô c’est plutôt les 2 derniers. 

Baka : idiot/ con.

Saru : Singe.

Kono baka saru : Espèce de con de singe.

Itan : Hérésie = enfant naît avec les yeux couleur or, mauvais augures dans Saiyuki.

Makai tenjô : Phrase de déclenchement du sutra de Sanzô dans Saiyuki. Se traduit par : Purification céleste de l’ordre maléfique.

Itai : Aïe/Ouille.

Namaguza bozu : Moine pourri.

Harisen : Baffeur de Sanzô.

Ero kappa: Kappa pervers.

K’so baba: Vieille peau.

Suge: Génial/ chouette équivaut à sugoi

Sumimasen: Excusez moi.

Chibi saru: Petit singe

Kono ero kappa: Espèce de kappa pervers.

Review. Onegai.


	4. Le labyrinthe inter dimensionnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos trois équipes concurrentes sont arrivées dans le temple des Gémeaux.
> 
> Que va-t-il se passer à présent?
> 
> Lisez le chapitre pour le savoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et shonen-ai c.à.d romance entre deux adultes mâles. Si ça vous choque faites demi tour immédiatement.
> 
> Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre
> 
> Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.
> 
> Place à la fic et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

Le deal des 12 maisons

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Muses : Soso-sama et Seiten Taisen femelle (qui est aussi la bêta lectrice)

Séries : Saint Seiya (les chevaliers du zodiaque), Slayers et Saiyuki.

Genre : Beaucoup d’humour, une pincée d’aventure, cross-over . Enorme délire.

Rating :

Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et **shonen-ai** c.à.d **romance** **entre deux adultes mâles**. Si ça vous choque faites demi tour immédiatement.

Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre

Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.

« blabla » : dialogue

‘blabla’ : pensée

_‘blabla’: télépathie_

/blabla/ : remarque de l’auteur ou de sa bêta lectrice.

 **blabla** : on insiste sur le mot/ironie

Place à la fic.

Chapitre 3 : Le labyrinthe inter-dimensionnel.

Les 3 équipes de bras cassés sont arrivées, tant bien que mal, à la Maison des Gémeaux. Tant bien que mal est l’expression qui convient parfaitement à la situation car les membres composant les différentes équipes sont tous blessés, dans les pommes ou bien même moribonds. Et comble du comble, Sanzô doit porter un Gokû inconscient sur le dos /STf : Oui changement de position, la manière sac à patates ce n’est pas très confortable et pas très digne pour notre moine dépravé/ après l’avoir calmé à grand renfort de harisen. /PH : Bah ! Il ne va pas trop se plaindre non plus ! Il peut peloter son uke à loisir, en toute discrétion et toute impunité ! Miam, miam ! Hmmm shonen-ai!/.

Sanzô (qui sentait bien le poids de Gokû, s’adressant à Gojyô) : « Eh ! Tu veux bien porter le singe pendant quelque temps ? Il commence à être lourd. »

Gojyô (sourire ironique): «Désolé, mais mon truc, c’est les nanas pas les mecs. Il est hors de question que je porte ce baka saru, il ronfle trop fort.»

Sanzô (se tournant vers Hakkai) : «Tu veux bien me le porter pendant un moment ?»

Hakkai (avec son sourire habituel) : «Je suis désolé, mais j’ai déjà un animal de compagnie (désigne Hakuryû) à porter. Et puis, je te fais remarquer que c’est ton animal donc tu t’en occupes. » /PH : En bref, à chacun sa merde !/

Lina (s’adressant à toutes les équipes) : « Bon, on y va ! Le gardien du temple doit nous attendre. »

Les équipes entrent dans la Maison des Gémeaux en courant. Une fois à l’intérieur, ils continuent à courir en ayant l’impression que la lumière et l’obscurité s’alternaient. Soudain, nos 12 abrutis…nos 12 amis voient une lumière très vive au bout de leur chemin. Ils pensent qu’il s’agit de la sortie et se précipitent tous vers cette lumière. Mais malheureusement pour eux, ils découvrent qu’ils sont revenus à leur point de départ.

Lina (en train de s’énerver) : «Mais comment ça se fait ??!! Nous sommes revenus à l’entrée de ce foutu temple !»

Gojyô : «Rah ! Quelle merde !»

Sanzô : «Fais chier !»

Xellos : «À mon humble avis, je pense que le gardien de cet endroit est un mazoku. Cela expliquerait ce qui c’est passé à l’instant.»

Phibrizo (pensif) « Ouais, c’est possible qu’un de nos compatriotes soit à l’origine de tout ça ! »

Quelque part dans le temple :

Ombre : «Atchoum !»

Quelque part dans les thermes du Grand Pope :

Inconnu : «Atchoum !»

/PH : Tiens, il y a de l’écho !/

Retour du côté de nos galériens préférés après quelques instants:

Lina (aux bords de la crise de nerfs) : « C’est pas possible !!! Bordel, cela fait la deuxième fois qu’on essaie de traverser cette foutue maison et au final on se retrouve encore à l’entrée. »

Zelgadis (agacé): «Et pour finir, le temple s’est multiplié par 3 !»

Gojyô (ironique) : «Comme si on n’avait pas assez d’emmerdes !»

Sanzô (commençant à bouillir) : «Fais chier ! Je vais buter cette vieille emmerdeuse qui n’arrête pas de me pourrir l’existence depuis qu’elle m’a confié cette stupide mission, non depuis qu’elle me connaît !» /PH : Autant dire que ça fait un bail qu’elle le fait chier. Remarque, son existence n’est plus monotone. Il devrait arrêter de se plaindre ! /

Et c’est reparti pour un tour ! Voici nos blaireaux…euh nos zéros…excusez moi nos héros qui essaient de traverser pour la troisième fois la Maison des Gémeaux, chaque groupe ayant pris une illusion différente du temple.

Une fois qu’elles ont pénétré à l’intérieur, les 3 équipes ont le droit à une surprise monumentale qui les plonge dans le désespoir le plus profond. En effet, le labyrinthe se retrouve structurer en 3 dimensions à la place des 2 dimensions des précédents dédales. Du coup, on peut voir des couloirs et des escaliers partant dans tous les sens même au plafond. Néanmoins, l’impression d’alternance entre ombre et lumière reste toujours présente.

Les Mazoku : «On n’en verra jamais le bout ! Ca fait un bon moment qu’on tourne en rond.»

L’équipe Saiyuki : «On est fatigué. On va prendre la jeep pour traverser le temple et en profiter pour se reposer car ça commence à bien faire.»

L’équipe Slayers : «Y’en a marre !»

Du côté de l’équipe Slayers qui n’est pas si loin des 2 autres équipes et de la sortie en réalité.

Lina (en train de péter les plombs) : «Bon, c’est décidé !Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !»

Zel (air interrogateur) : «Que comptes-tu faire Lina ?»

Lina : « Je vais utiliser la Laguna Blade pour trancher cette saloperie de labyrinthe dimensionnel et faire une sortie du même coup !»

Les membres de l’équipe de Lina s’éloigne d’elle afin qu’elle puisse invoquer son épée du chaos.

Lina : « Du Prince des Ténèbres

Echappé du ciel en un éclair noir

Prends ma force et mon corps,

Unis-toi à moi pour détruire jusqu’aux âmes divines

Laguna Blade !»

Le sortilège a bien fonctionné car Lina a fendu le labyrinthe en 2 tout en fissurant un peu le toit du temple au-dessus de sa sortie qui a été dégagée par le sort de Lina. L’équipe sort par le chemin ouvert par le puissant sort et se retrouve enfin derrière le temple. Au moment où Lina franchit en première le pas de la porte, on voit émerger le capot vert d’un véhicule tout-terrain faisant finir les 2 équipes ex-aequo.

Quelques instants auparavant dans la Maison des Gémeaux :

Sanzô : «Hakkai ! Accélère ! Y’a de la lumière là-bas !»

Hakkai (le sourire aux lèvres): «Hai ! Hai ! »

Et c’est parti, la jeep (ou plutôt Hakuryû transformé en jeep) démarre sur les chapeaux de roue laissant derrière elle de jolies traces de pneus noires sur le magnifique et rutilant sol en marbre du temple antique. /PH : C’est la femme de ménage qui va être contente !!! Quoique si elles sont toutes comme elle, je vais l’engager sur l’heure ! STf : Ouais moi aussi ! Mais on va laisser la surprise sur son identité! Au fait, t’as pensé au proprio ! Il ne va pas être très jouasse de voir ce qu’ils ont fait à sa demeure./

L’équipe fonce donc vers la sortie ouverte par Lina et arrive en même temps que cette dernière à l’extérieur où les attend la déesse Kanzeon leur emmerdeuse attitrée et préférée. /STf : Toujours aux premières loges pour admirer le travail des autres./ 

Kanzeon : « J’attribue un point aux équipes de Lina et de Sanzô ! »

Elle s’apprête à partir quand, ayant l’air d’avoir oublier un petit détail insignifiant, elle se retourne.

Kanzeon (sourire narquois): «Ah ! Au fait pendant que j’y pense, **vous** **devez** rester là et annoncer aux 4 autres abrutis restés à l’intérieur qu’ils ont perdus cette épreuve. Sur ce, à la prochaine !»

Les derniers concurrents sortent seulement 4 heures plus tard sous prétexte d’admirer la structure et la complexité du dédale. En réalité, ils se sont perdus et n’ont pas vu l’ouverture faite par la jeune sorcière et n’osent pas l’avouer. De plus, ces charlots se font violemment conspuer par les autres qui sont rester à poireauter hors du temple.

Les vannes et autres récriminations fusent de part et d’autres entre les différentes équipes alors qu’elles gravissent les marches menant à la Maison du Cancer.

Bilan :

Scores : Slayers : 2

Saiyuki : 2

Mazoku : 0

Dégâts matériels :

-Un temple gris

-Un temple en poussière

-Un sol sali et un toit fissuré

Hakuryû : C’est le nom japonais du dragon blanc transformable en jeep dans Saiyuki. Il est aussi appelé Jeep dans le manga.

Baka saru : Con de singe.

Harisen : Baffeur, éventail en papier servant à frapper Gokû et Gojyô.

Hai : Oui.

Uke : Si vous ne savez pas ce que c’est, mais que faites vous là ?! Pour rappel, c’est le dominé dans une relation homosexuelle.

Reviews SVP.


	5. L'intrus du puit aux âmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos trois équipes d'amis arrivent dans la maison du cancer.
> 
> Voyons avec curiosité, ce que leur réserve son gardien?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et shonen-ai c.à.d romance entre deux adultes mâles. Si ça vous choque faites demi tour immédiatement.
> 
> Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre
> 
> Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.
> 
> « blabla » : dialogue
> 
> ‘blabla’ : pensée
> 
> ‘blabla’: télépathie
> 
> /blabla/ : remarque de l’auteur ou de sa bêta lectrice.
> 
> blabla : on insiste sur le mot/ironie
> 
> Place à la fic.

Le deal des 12 maisons

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Muses : Soso-sama et Seiten Taisen femelle (qui est aussi la bêta lectrice)

Séries : Saint Seiya (les chevaliers du zodiaque), Slayers et Saiyuki.

Genre : Beaucoup d’humour, une pincée d’aventure, cross-over . Enorme délire.

Rating :

Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et **shonen-ai** c.à.d romance **entre deux adultes mâles**. Si ça vous choque faites demi tour immédiatement.

Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre

Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.

« blabla » : dialogue

‘blabla’ : pensée

_‘blabla’: télépathie_

/blabla/ : remarque de l’auteur ou de sa bêta lectrice.

 **blabla** : on insiste sur le mot/ironie

Place à la fic.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : L’intrus du puit des âmes.

A peine arrivées au bout des interminables escaliers reliant deux temples entre eux, /STf : Et dire que les chevaliers d’or doivent les emprunter plusieurs fois par jour, les pauvres quoiqu’à la réflexion c’est peut-être pour ça qu’ils sont aussi bien bâtis/ et loin d’être au bout de leur peine, les 3 valeureuses équipes se retrouvent devant le temple du Cancer qui n’est autre que celui de Masque de Mort et dont le gardien manque à l’appel pour accueillir nos pauvres aventuriers au pas de sa porte.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi le psychopathe numéro 2 du Sanctuaire /PH : numéro 2 car le numéro 1 est, pour nous, ce cher Saga/ alias DeathMask /STf : Ca a plus de classe en anglais/ n’est pas à son poste contrairement à ses habitudes. Eh bien…

******************************FLASHBACK*********************************

DeathMask s’était levé de bonne humeur ce matin. En effet, comme tous les chevaliers il a été mis au courant par télépathie que des équipes passeraient des épreuves dans chacune des maisons et qu’ils avaient libre choix concernant les dites épreuves du moment qu’il n’y ait pas de mort. Ce dernier point avait un peu refroidi le Cancer, mais il était resté d’excellente humeur. Il allait pouvoir se laisser aller à toute sa créativité, et à toute son imagination plus tordue l’une que l’autre pour pondre la plus tordue, la plus étrange et la plus bizarre des épreuves aux équipes qui parviendraient à lui. Evidemment, il devait préparer une épreuve qui est à la mesure de sa réputation de bad boy du Sanctuaire (à défaut de pouvoir tuer les participants pour maintenir la dite réputation de mauvais garçon). C’était une question d’honneur pour lui et comme chacun le sait, les Italiens ont l’honneur très chatouilleux.

DeathMask se leva donc, s’habilla et prit un solide petit déjeuner principalement composé d’expresso. Comme le disait si bien son adage préféré (qu’il tient de sa Mamma qui le tenait elle-même sa Mamma alors respect, on n’insulte pas la Mamma d’un Italien et encore moins celle de DM, si on ne veut pas se retrouver à faire un petit tour chez Hadès) « Rien ne vaut un bon café italien, bien corsé, le matin. Sans cela la journée est foutue ! »

Une fois son petit déjeuner fini, il se rendit près du puit aux âmes afin de préparer une épreuve à son goût, des plus macabres, pour les participants involontaires à un jeu de déesses qui allaient arriver.

***************************FIN DU FLASHBACK*****************************

Mais revenons auprès des 3 équipes d’amis. Ne voyant pas le gardien de la quatrième Maison pour les accueillir au seuil de son temple, nos amis entrent dans la Maison du Cancer et n’aperçoivent toujours personne du moins en apparence.

L’ambiance qu’ils trouvent à l’intérieur du Temple est assez trash. Il y fait aussi sombre et lugubre qu’à l’intérieur d’un caveau. Il faut dire que pour rencontrer une ambiance plus glauque que celle qui régnait chez le Cancer, c’est très difficile pour ne pas dire impossible. En effet, des têtes, des têtes humaines, des visages d’hommes, de femmes et d’enfants grimaçants tapissaient, artistiquement selon le propriétaire des lieux, les murs, le plafond et même le sol du Temple.

Il va sans dire que les Mazokus se sentent comme chez eux à l’intérieur de cette œuvre d’art, selon les dires de ces intéressés. Tout en admirant l’aménagement, les démons se promettent de féliciter le décorateur, et ils lui demanderont de s’occuper de refaire la décoration de leur lieu de vie respectif. L’équipe Slayers avait froid dans le dos rien qu’en voyant la morbide et macabre décoration du temple tout en se demandant chez quel maboule ils avaient pu atterrir. L’équipe Saiyuki quand à elle commente et critique l’aménagement intérieur du temple comme si c’était de la peinture ou du simple papier peint en attendant le maître des lieux.

Soudain, DeathMask apparaît devant les 3 équipes dans un brouillard à glacer le sang. /STF : Camus ! Arrête de faire les effets spéciaux chez le Crabe, on n’a pas besoin de ça. PH : « lol ! Je suis morte de rire. /

Sanzô-ikkô (à Masque de Mort) : « On connaît des ‘’ **amis** ‘’ qui ont à peu près les mêmes convictions que vous (Chin-Isô et GoDogun). Si vous voulez on peut vous mettre en contact avec eux et … »

/PH : Pitié ! Epargnez-moi le trio des psychopathes. DeathMask risque de créer un club, et de choisir Saga pour avoir un quatrième membre, ou alors de prendre l’un de ces déséquilibrés comme successeur. /

DM : « Assez bavasser. Passons à l’épreuve car j’ai pas que ça à faire, je vous ai suffisamment attendu (4h pour que les Mazokus sortent du Temple des Gémeaux). Je veux qu’une personne par équipe se propose pour mon épreuve. »

/STf : Euh, DM comment veux tu qu’ils choisissent correctement vu que tu ne leur as pas dit en quoi ça consiste ???/ 

Lina : « Amélia, c’est ton tour. »

Amélia : « Quoi !?! Mais pourquoi moi, Lina-san ??? »

Lina : (chuchotant à Amélia d’un air conspirateur sans avoir l’air d’y toucher) « C’est le moment pour la justicière de faire triompher la justice contre le mal. »

Amélia : (avec enthousiasme) « C’est vrai ! C’est mon devoir de faire régner la justice. Je me propose de représenter l’équipe Lina dans cette épreuve ! Et mes compagnons peuvent compter sur moi, et mes poings épris de justice !!! » 

Hakkai : « Je représenterai l’équipe Sanzô.»

SG : « C’est moi qui m’y colle pour l’équipe Mazoku. »

DM : « Très bien ! Votre épreuve aura lieu dans le puit des âmes et elle consistera à fritter un maximum de morts en moins de 5 minutes. »

/STf : DM, t’as pas honte !!! Frapper des morts ! C’est bien digne de toi un truc pareil, tu peux pas laisser ces pauvres âmes en paix. /

DM : « SEIKI SHIKI MEIKAI HA !!!»

/STf : T’as raison Phibriza utilise les noms japonais des attaques. Ils sont tellement plus classe. /

DeathMask transporte alors les aventuriers volontaires pour son épreuve dans le puit des âmes grâce aux cercles d’Hadès. Mais juste avant de lancer le début du massacre des morts, le père d’Amélia, le prince Philionel de Sailune apparaît pour aider sa fille dans sa tâche et ramener la paix et la justice aux pauvres âmes. Son arrivée ne passe pas inaperçu car son discours pacifique sur la justice ne manque pas d’exaspérer le Cancer.

Finalement, le chevalier donne le top départ de la morbide épreuve.

Shabrani Godu prend une avance phénoménale en faisant disparaître des centaines d’âmes avec l’utilisation du Dragon Slayers ce qui lui vaut l’admiration du quatrième gardien. Le père et sa fille se défendent du mieux qu’ils peuvent avec leurs attaques aux noms ridicules, tels que « nous-sommes-tous-frères-main-dans-la-main », ce qui exaspère et casse les oreilles du second psychopathe en chef. Hakkai, lui aussi, se débrouille bien avec ses boules d’énergie. Les 3 participants envoient ainsi valser les morts, ou dans le cas de Shabrani Godu détruit des morts. Il faut dire que le Dragon Slayers est une attaque assez radicale.

DeathMask, en levant le bras droit, et en gueulant bien fort à l’attention des participants de son petit « jeu » : « Bon, l’épreuve est terminée. Je vais commencer à faire le décompte pour chaque équipe. » 

Après le fameux décompte, voici le classement constaté par notre Cancer adoré : n°1 : Shabrani Godu ; n°2 : Chô Hakkai ; n°3 : Amélia et son père. Masque de Mort ramène du puits aux âmes nos chers représentants, auprès de leur équipe impatiente de connaître les résultats.

DeathMask : « Bon. D’après les règles établies et mon classement, je déclare l’équipe Mazoku vainqueur de cette épreuve. »

Shabrani Godu, tout à sa joie d’être celui qui apportait le premier point à son équipe, a repris sa taille normale pendant qu’il levait les bras en signe de victoire. Mais connaissant la stature de l’énergumène (une bonne vingtaine de mètre de haut), le toit du temple s’est effondré tout autour de lui. Voyant son temple (mais surtout sa magnifique collection de têtes) subir ce sort si peu enviable, DeathMask laissa éclater son indignation.

DeathMask, fou de colère en s’adressant à Shabrani Godou : « Ma douce maison ! Ma précieuse collection ! Sale misérable cloporte, tu vas me le payer cher. Je te rétrograde à la troisième place pour la peine, et je déclare l’équipe Saiyuki victorieuse de cette épreuve. » 

Les Mazokus crient évidemment à l’injustice. Mais rien à faire, le Cancer ne fléchit pas et sa décision est irrévocable. Puis malgré le fait que les pitoyables …euh … impitoyables démons aient du mal à se séparer de leur nouveau camarade (qu’ils veulent trucider pour lui montrer leur affection), nos valeureux amis repartent gravir la flopée de marches les séparant de la prochaine Maison du Zodiaque.

Revenons quelques instants auprès de Masque de Mort, qui regarde les équipes rejoindre le lieu de leur prochaine épreuve.

Le gardien du quatrième Temple commença à faire demi-tour pour regagner son poste, après avoir fermement escorté les participants involontaires à cet amusement divin au seuil de sa « chaumière ». Cependant, il s’aperçu que quelque chose clochait en entrant dans la maison du cancer.

Pensée de DeathMask : « J’ai le mauvais pressentiment qu’il va m’arriver une autre couille dessus. Ou alors mon sixième sens me joue des tours, et je me fais des idées pour rien. »

Le quatrième gardien ferma les yeux, puis il les rouvres. Il continue à faire quelques pas jusqu’au moment, où il s’arrête stupéfait en regardant la décoration de son temple.

Pensée de DeathMask : « Je crois que j’ai oublié quelque chose dans le puits aux âmes ! Ce n’est pas normal que mes trophées ont tous le sourire aux lèvres ! Ça fout tous mes efforts pour décorer mon nid douillet à l’eau ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Notre ami du crustacée retourna au puits de la mort, et il découvrit avec stupéfaction que le père d’Amélia s’y trouvait toujours. Et non content de rester dans le puits aux âmes, l’énergumène qui servait de souverain au royaume de Sailune, engageait gentiment la conversation aux défunts qui peuplaient la région.

Phillionel de Sailune avec un enthousiasme et une énergie remarquable : « Courage mes amis ! Je suis sûre que la justice sera à vos côtés. Je vous aiderai à trouver le repos, en démasquant le mécréant qui vous lâchement assassinés. Il goûtera au goût de mes coups chargé d’honneur, et de soif de justice. Faîtes-moi confiance, mes frères ! Le bien triomphera du mal et vous serez vengés ! »

Le superbe discours sur la justice a eu pour effet de faire sourire et rire les pauvres âmes innocentes qui étaient torturées par DeathMask. Celui-ci fondit en larmes /PH : qui a dit OOC ??? Bah, vous étiez prévenus/ en pensant à sa magnifique collection complètement gâchée par ce zigoto, ainsi qu’aux coûts des réparations de son nid douillet. 

Nous laissons là le pauvre Cancer, qui doit maintenant se débrouiller pour trouver un moyen simple, efficace et surtout non-violent (la mort est proscrite dans le règlement du Deal) pour se débarrasser de l’encombrant personnage.

___________________________________________________________________________

Bilan :

Scores : Slayers : 2

Saiyuki : 3

Mazoku : 0

Les mazoku : « Eh l’auteur ! Tu fais du favoritisme ! »

Auteur : « De quoi ?! Et si vous vous mettiez plutôt au travail au lieu de détruire les Temples d’autrui ? Vous ne croyez pas que cela serait mieux, non ? »

Les mazoku : « LA FERME !!! »

Auteur : « S’ils font toute une histoire pour si peu, je me demande ce qui se passera par la suite (rire diabolique). »

Dégâts matériels :

-Un temple gris

-Un temple en poussière

-Un sol sali et un toit fissuré

-Un toit explosé

Mamma : C’est l’appellation des matrones italiennes, vous savez la maman italienne qui porte la culotte dans la famille et que même le père de famille ne veut pas contrarier.

Seiki Shiki Meikai Ha : Par les cercles d’Hadès.

Nous-sommes-tous-frères-main-dans-la-main : Attaque de Philionel de Sailune consiste en de nombreuses claques portées à l’ennemi.

Review, SVP.


	6. L'épreuve de gueulantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après être passer chez le crabe, voilà nos amis qui arrivent dans la tanière du fauve du sanctuaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur: Bon, vu que je suis confinée comme une bonne partie d'entre vous, je pensais que raccourcir le délai de publication de un chapitre par mois serait fun. En effet, on a plus de temps en théorie pour lire et s'évader ainsi de notre quotidien lourds et pesant.
> 
> Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et shonen-ai c.à.d romance entre deux adultes mâles. Si ça vous choque faites demi-tour immédiatement.  
> Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre  
> Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif ne sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.
> 
> Sur ces quelques mots, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon moment de rires et de détente.

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Muses : Soso-sama et Seiten Taisen femelle (qui est aussi la bêta lectrice)

Séries : Saint Seiya (les chevaliers du zodiaque), Slayers et Saiyuki.

Genre : Beaucoup d’humour, une pincée d’aventure, cross-over . Enorme délire.

Rating :

Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et **shonen-ai** c.à.d romance **entre deux adultes mâles**. Si ça vous choque faites demi-tour immédiatement.

Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre

Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif ne sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.

« blabla » : dialogue

‘blabla’ : pensée

_‘blabla’: télépathie_

/blabla/ : remarque de l’auteur ou de sa bêta lectrice.

**blabla** : on insiste sur le mot/ironie

Place à la fic.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : L’épreuve de gueulante.

Pendant que Masque de mort tentait désespérément de faire sortir le père d’Amélia de Sailune du puits aux âmes, nos trois équipes de comiques aux cœurs vaillants montaient les marches, donnant à la prochaine maison du zodiaque : le temple du lion.

Une fois les escaliers gravis, ils se trouvèrent tous devant la majestueuse demeure du chevalier d’or du lion (Phibriza : voyons voir si la maison du gros chat du sanctuaire va tomber en morceau.).

Gojô, avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres : « Bon ! Voyons voir quel genre de charlot habite dans cette piaule ? »

Gourry en se grattant la tête : « Bah, tiens ! Il n’y a personne pour nous accueillir sur le perron ? »

Lina, donnant un coup sur la tête de Gourry : « Baka ! Le gardien doit sûrement nous attendre à l’intérieur de temple ! »

Gourry : « Aieuh ! ça fait mal ! »

Zelgadis : « Je serais d’avis qu’on entre rapidement afin d’en finir au plus vite. »

Gojô, nonchalant : « J’suis d’accord avec face de cailloux. Autant terminer les épreuves vite fait, histoire de rentrer à la maison. »

Zelgadis, en colère : « T’AS UN PROBLEME, CONNARD ! »

Gojô, prêt à en découdre : « Tu veux te battre ? J’suis ton homme ! »

Hakkai, avec son éternel sourire bien veillant et tenant Gojô par le bras gauche : « Allons du calme, tout le monde. »

Xelloss : « D’autant que, cela ne va pas nous avancer beaucoup. »

Phibrizo : « Il me semble que le gardien nous attend à l’intérieur du temple. Je sens la présence d’une grande énergie, et d’un esprit combatif immense.»

Garv, moqueur et ricanant : « Depuis le temps, il doit avoir pris racine. »

Sabranni Gudu : « Crétins de sous-fifres ! »

Sanzô qui s’impatiente et se retient de se foutre en pétard pour de bon : « Bon, on n’a pas toute la journée ! «Alors fermez-la et avancez droit devant ! Bordel ! »

Sur ces mots plein de bon sens, Sanzô avança et entra dans la maison du lion, avec les trois équipes aux talons (Phibriza : Même si certains bougonnaient que le moine pourri pétait plus haut que son cul, qu’il a fort joli d’ailleurs.).

Soudain, on voit sortir de derrière une colonne, le majestueux chevalier d’or du lion qui avance d’un pas sûr et déterminé vers nos trois équipes d’amis.

Une fois arrivé à distance respectable (STF : suffisamment loin pour ne pas se prendre de baffes perdues.) de ses futurs interlocuteurs, le chevalier d’Athéna se présenta aux participants du deal.

Aiolia, avec un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres : « Bonjour. Je me présente : Aiolia, chevalier d'or du lion, et défenseur d'Athéna. Je suis à la fois le maître et le gardien de la cinquième maison du zodiaque.

Tous les membres de chaque groupe lui retournent le bonjour de toutes les manières possibles (en passant par salut, yo, lut, bonjour....).

Aiolia, paraissant de bonne humeur car il reçoit son frère à dîner ce soir : « Je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste votre prochaine épreuve. Cela sera très simple. Il s'agit d'un concours de gueulante. Veuillez désigner une personne qui représentera le groupe, soit trois participants au total. Le vainqueur sera la personne qui criera le plus fort. »

Du côté de l'équipe Slayers, …

Gourry, se tournant vers Lina : « Eh, Lina ! Tu devrais essayer de participer à cette épreuve ! »

Lina, braquant des yeux suspicieux : « Et je peux savoir ce que tu insinues? »

Zelgadis, sentant que Gourry allait dire une bêtise : « Que tu es la meilleure, tout simplement !!! »

Amélia, enthousiaste et plein d'entrain comme à son habitude : « Zelgadis-san a raison ! Vous allez triompher Lina-san grâce à la lumière et la force de la justice. »

Lina, soupirant : « …. »

Du côté de l'équipe Saiyuki, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples et se corsent.

Hakkai : « Bon, lequel d'entre nous ce dévoue pour cette tâche ? »

Gojô, l'air moqueur vers Gôku : « Si on confie cette épreuve au Baka Saru, cela va se terminer en baston et on sera pénalisé en plus »

Gôku, jetant un regard indigné vers Gôjo : « Je ne suis pas un Baka Saru, Kono ero Kappa ! »

Gojô, prêt à répondre à l'insulte par les poings : « Tu veux te battre, Baka Saru ? Je t’attends quand tu veux ! »

Sanzô légèrement irritable, et flanque un coup de baffeur sur la tête des deux dissipés du groupe : « Fermez-là ! Gojô, puisque tu as une si grosse gueule, c'est toi qui t'y colles pour cette épreuve ! »

Gôku : « ITAI (Aieuh!) !!! »

Gojô : « Je ne suis pas d’accord. Et puis pourquoi moi, d’abord ? »

Sanzô dégaina son révolver, et tira à un centimètre de le tête de Gojô.

Hakkai : « Voyons du calme ! Du calme tout le monde ! »

Gojô, levant les mains en signe de reddition : « Bon OK le bonze ! J’y vais ! Ya pas de quoi en faire un fromage ! »

Pendant ce temps, du côté de l’équipe mazoku, la désignation d’un volontaire se présente comme une affaire plutôt corsée, par rapport à l’équipe Saiyuki.

Xelloss se grattant la tête d’un air pensif : « Bon, qui d’entre nous se dévoue pour la prochaine épreuve ? »

SG, avec dédain : « ça ce n’est pas mon affaire ! C’est votre boulot à vous les subordonnés. »

Phibrizo, s’adressant à Garv avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres : « Pourquoi tu n’essaierais pas ? Avec ta grosse gueule, cela devrait être facile de gagner cette épreuve pour toi, non ? »

Garv se retenant avec grande peine de mettre un coup de poing dans la figure du gaki en bleu : « ESPECE DE SALE PETIT ENFOIRE ! »

SG , agacé par les chamailleries des deux hauts démons : « Bon, vas-y ! On ne va pas rester toute la journée dessus ! »

Garv accepta de se soumettre de mauvaise grâce à l’épreuve du jeune chevalier, non sans marmonner dans sa barbe un « il me prend vraiment pour son larbin, ma parole ! », ou encore « c’est toujours le même qu’on envoie au casse-pipe ! ».

Aiolia, déclarant d’une voix solennelle : « L’épreuve peut commencer à partir de maintenant ! Honneur aux dames. »

Lina, s’avançant d’un pas volontaire : « Je veux bien passer la première ! »

Gojô, affichant un air moqueur sur les lèvres : « Attention, voici miss planche à pain qui entre en action. Et avec une caisse aussi plate, elle risque de faire autant de bruits qu’une souris ! »

Lina gueulant et se préparant à en découdre aux poings et aux sortilèges si nécessaire : « Répète un peu ça pour voir, connard !?! »

Le chevalier du lion n’intervenait pas du tout dans la rixe, car il était occupé à déterminer qui serait le vainqueur de ce concours de gueulante.

Les membres de l’équipe Slayers retenait Lina Inverse d’aller casser la gueule du kappa pervers. Sanzô alluma une clope, histoire de patienter et surtout de se calmer.

Aiolia, faisant un signe de la main : « Je crois que ce sera tout pour l’équipe Slayers. Maintenant l’équipe suivante pour cette épreuve, sera l’équipe mazoku. »

Xelloss, adressant à garv avec son sourire moqueur habituel : « Allez, Garv-sama ! On est tous derrière vous ! » ( Phibriza : alors qu’ils sont à plusieurs mètres derrière lui ! lol ! Bonjour le soutien).

Garv, en maugréant : « Tu parles d’un soutien ! Cela me fait une belle jambe, tiens ! »

Lina : « Vas-y le vieux ! »

Gojô et Gokû en chœur : « Allez courage, gros thon rouge !!! »

Garv en gueulant aux trois troubles fêtes en faisant un geste discourtois : « Vous, les moucherons d’humains, on ne vous a pas sonné ! Occupez-vous de vos fesses, vous allez en avoir besoin ! »

Phibrizo, s’adressant à Garv avec un grand sourire : « Surtout, ne te bousilles pas les cordes vocales ! Cela me manquerait de ne plus pouvoir me disputer avec toi, mon ami ! »

Garv, remontant ses manches pour laisser parler ses poings et hurlant vers Phibrizo : « Je ne suis pas ton pote, sale pourriture d’enfoiré !!! VIENS TE BATTRE SI TU ES UN DEMON ! »

Phibrizo, les bras croisés avec un sourire ironique sur son visage enfantin : « Je t’attends, être inférieur, double d’une caricature de démon ! »

Garv, retenu par xelloss qui sent la pénalité poindre pour son équipe : « JE VAIS TE BUTER ? SALE PETIT SALOPARD !»

Sanzô, gueulant son raz le bol tellement fort que les colonnes de marbres de la maison du lion en tremblent : « VOS GUEUELES ! C’EST PAS UN PEU FINI CE MERDIER, BANDE D’ABRUTIS !!! LE PREMIER QUI L’OUVRE, JE LE DESCENDS D’UNE BALLE DANS LA TETE !!! »

Curieusement, un silence sépulcral tomba sur la demeure du lion. Tous les membres des équipes (Saiyuki incluse) regardaient Sanzô avec des yeux gros, comme des soucoupes. Le chevalier du lion se décida de briser le silence. Celui-ci leva la main en un signe d’apaisement envers les participants du deal.

Aiolia : « Du calme tout le monde ! De toute manière, l’épreuve vient de se terminer. »

Tout le monde, sauf Sanzô : « …!!! »

Aiolia, en pointant du doigt Sanzô : « Je déclare l’équipe de ce jeune homme blond vainqueur, et je lui attribue un point ! »

Garv, s’adressant à Aiolia sur un ton contrarié : « Pourquoi cela serait lui le vainqueur ? »

Lina : « C’est vrai, ça ! Je ne suis pas d’accord, et je conteste ce résultat !!! »

Aiolia, en pointant toujours Sanzô : « Si vous n’êtes pas d’accord, vous n’avez qu’à en discuter avec le principal intéressé. »

Un moment de silence s’installa pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Lina et Garv réfléchissent aux menaces du Sanzô. Finalement, la sorcière et le mazoku ne trouvaient rien à redire, car ils n’avaient pas de tendance suicidaire contrairement à ce que l’on pourrait penser. »

Aiolia : « A la bonne heure ! Je savais bien que l’on allait s’entendre sur ce point. Bon, ce n’est pas que je vous mets à la rue, mais je suis pressé voyez-vous. Vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous accompagne rapidement vers la sortie ? »

Tous les participants du deal manifestaient plus ou moins leurs indifférences, chacun à sa manière devant cette marque de politesse.

Une fois sortis de la maison du lion, nos trois équipes d’amis malchanceux (Phibriza : faut dire ce qui est !mdr) commencent à gravir les marches menant à la sixième maison : celle de la vierge (Phibriza : ils vont fumer du lotus et de l’encens avec Shaka, lol !).

FIN DU CHAPITRE

* * *

Bilan :

Scores : Slayers : 2

Saiyuki : 4

Mazoku : 0

Dégâts matériels :

-Un temple gris

-Un temple en poussière

-Un sol sali et un toit fissuré

-Un toit explosé


	7. La discussion philosophique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les particpants du deal arrivent dans la sixième maison : celle de la vierge.  
> Le temps d'avoir une petite conversation avec son gardien: Shaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et shonen-ai c.à.d romance entre deux adultes mâles. Si ça vous choque faites demi-tour immédiatement.  
> Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre  
> Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.
> 
> « blabla » : dialogue  
> ‘blabla’ : pensée  
> ‘blabla’: télépathie  
> /blabla/ : remarque de l’auteur ou de sa bêta lectrice.  
> blabla : on insiste sur le mot/ironie
> 
> Sur ces quelques mots, j'espère que vous passer un agréable moment pendant la lecture de ce chapitre.

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Muses : Soso-sama et Seiten Taisen femelle (qui est aussi la bêta lectrice)

Séries : Saint Seiya (les chevaliers du zodiaque), Slayers et Saiyuki.

Genre : Beaucoup d’humour, une pincée d’aventure, cross-over. Enorme délire.

Rating :

Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et **shonen-ai** c.à.d romance **entre deux adultes mâles**. Si ça vous choque faites demi-tour immédiatement.

Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre

Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.

« blabla » : dialogue

‘blabla’ : pensée

_‘blabla’: télépathie_

/blabla/ : remarque de l’auteur ou de sa bêta lectrice.

 **blabla** : on insiste sur le mot/ironie

Place à la fic.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La discussion philosophique.**

Nos trois vaillantes équipes arrivent au temple de la Vierge.

Gojyô : «Ca pue l’encens, ça me rappelle la fois où on s’est arrêté dans le temple de la montagne.»

Shaka : «Bienvenue à vous ! Je suis Shaka, chevalier de la Vierge.»

Gojyô (à part): «Il est toujours vierge avec le minois qu’il a ? Moi j’y crois pas.»

Gokû (à part) : «Chers lecteurs, n’écoutez pas ce sale démon des eaux pervers en manque.»

Gokû (à Gojyô) : «De toutes façons, tu ne penses qu’au sexe kono ero kappa.»

Gojyô : «NANI ? Baka saru ! Tu ne connais rien aux plaisirs de la vie. Toi, tu penses qu’à la bouffe, la bouffe et encore la bouffe, estomac ambulant.»

Gokû : «La bouffe c’est mieux que les femmes et le sexe, sale cafard rouge !»

Gojyô : «Comment ça cafard rouge ?»

Gokû : «T’as des antennes de cafard, sale cafard.»

Gojyô : «Ah ouais, je vais te pulvériser, sale guenon.»

Sanzô : «VOS GUEULES, BANDE D’ABRUTIS OU JE VOUS REFROIDIS !!!» (coups de revolver.)

Hakkai : «Du calme, du calme !»

Les deux équipes les regardent d’un air incrédule tout comme Shaka, qui en a ouvert les yeux. Chacun a une goutte de sueur à l’arrière de la tête. Zelgadis perd peu à peu l’espoir de rentrer un jour dans son monde.

Shaka (petit toussotement pour attirer l’attention de tous) : «L’épreuve que je vous propose est très simple. Il s’agit d’une épreuve de philosophie. Chaque équipe doit désigner un de ses membres qui me présentera sa philosophie personnelle. Le vainqueur sera celui dont la philosophie me touchera le plus. Que les candidats s’avancent !»

Lina : «Je suis d’avis que ce soit Amélia qui s’y colle car sa philosophie sur la justice ne peut que plaire à un chevalier défenseur de la justice comme lui.»

Amélia : «Lina-san vous le croyez vraiment.»

Lina/Zel/Gourry (d’un air convaincu) : «Bien sûr, c’est le moment pour toi d’exposer tes idées de justicière pour que règne la justice.» /PH : Amélia plairait bien plus au Sagittaire ou à Pégase./

Amélia (des étoiles dans les yeux) : «Je me porte volontaire pour cette épreuve au nom de la justice et de mon équipe.»

Shaka (grosse goutte de sueur) : «…Bien, c’est entendu… »

Gojyô : «Vas-y sale moine pourri. Philosophie c’est pas mal comme épreuve pour toi. Et puis avec ta super philosophie, tu as toutes les chances de gagner.»

Sanzô (veine de colère pulsant à la tempe): «La ferme ! J’ai horreur de me faire remarquer.» /STf : Euh Sanzô, je te signale que c’est déjà fait./

Hakkai : «Du calme Sanzô. De toutes façons, il est évident que tu es le plus compétent d’entre nous lorsqu’il est question de leçons de vie.»

Sanzô : «Ch’ ! Bande de crétins ! (à Shaka) Je relève ton défi.»

Les Mazoku décident de jouer au Janken pour savoir qui se chargera de cette épreuve. C’est ainsi que fut désigné Phibrizo.

L’épreuve commence donc par Amélia et son long, très long speach sur la justice qui dure des heures et des heures et des heures et des heures et … enfin je crois que vous avez compris.

Pendant son discours, Gokû puis Gojyô suivis rapidement du reste des personnes présentes se rendent compte qu’une odeur de brûler s’est substituée à celle de l’encens et que celle-ci devient de plus en plus forte. Lorsque des gémissements se font entendre, nos amis remarquent que les Mazoku fument, littéralement. En effet de la fumée se dégage d’eux par les oreilles et le nez. Ils ruminent aussi entre leurs dents : Quand va-t-elle finir par se taire ?

Garv essaie vainement de protester et pour la faire taire, Shaka lui inflige le trésor du ciel et lui ôte le sens du goût en lui disant qu’il est impoli de couper la parole à quelqu’un.

Quelques heures plus tard, Amélia en a enfin fini avec son discours sur la justice, l’amour et la joie de vivre. Les Mazoku poussent un énorme soupir de soulagement. /PH : Sans blague./

Puis c’est le tour de Sanzô. Shaka salue respectueusement notre ami car il est ravi qu’un Haut Moine bouddhiste se soit déplacé pour le voir lui, Shaka, la réincarnation de Bouddha. Sanzô décide de tout de même retourner son salut au chevalier de la Vierge.

Shaka : «Je suis très honoré d’avoir une conversation avec vous. Passons donc à l’épreuve. Dites moi quelle est votre philosophie dans la vie ?»

Sanzô : «Je le tiens mon principe de la vie de mon maître. C’est un principe zen très simple.

Si tu croises Bouddha, tue-le !

Si tu croises ton aïeul, tue-le !

Se laisser vivre tel quel et ne jamais rien laisser t’entraver.»

Shaka (Goutte de sueur) : «Euh…très bien passons au suivant !» ‘Vaut mieux que j’évite de lui dire que je suis la réincarnation de Bouddha sinon ce fou serait capable de mettre ma vie en danger.’

Phibrizo : «Ma philosophie de vie (mine de dégoût en prononçant ce mot qui ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire) est très simple. C’est tout détruire, détruire l’univers entier et moi avec.»

/PH : Super ta philosophie, c’en est une de la mort plutôt./

Shaka : ‘Il est encore plus fou que le précédent.’ «Je déclare l’équipe du Haut Moine Sanzô vainqueur de mon épreuve de philosophie.» ‘Comme ça, j’évite de contrarier ce cinglé.’

Shaka redonne aussi la parole à Garv. Puis les équipes se rendent à la prochaine maison celle de la Balance.

* * *

Soudain, on entend dans tout le Sanctuaire un énorme hurlement qui provient du contrebas.

Voix : «AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH ! PUTAIN ! SAGA VA ME TUER S’IL VOIT CA. SI JE TIENS LES EMPAFFES QUI ONT SALOPE LE SOL EN MARBRE ET FISSURE LE TOIT DE NOTRE MAISON, CA VA SAIGNER, C’EST MOI QUI VOUS LE DIS ! JE CROIS QUE JE VAIS LES EXPLOSER !!!»

/PH : Dans tous les sens du terme, surtout quand on connaît leurs attaques aux jumeaux.

STf : Mon pauvre Kanon, tu n’as plus qu’à recommencer le ménage pour enlever les marques de pneus./

* * *

Dans une autre maison, on entend un bruit de verre qui se casse sous l’effet du hurlement destructeur de l’ex Général du Dragon des mers et second chevalier des Gémeaux.

* * *

**Bilan :**

Scores : Slayers : 2

Saiyuki : 5

Mazoku : 0

Dégâts matériels :

-Un temple gris

-Un temple en poussière

-Un sol sali et un toit fissuré

-Un toit explosé

-Du verre en miettes

Kono ero kappa : Sale kappa pervers

Nani ?: Quoi ?

Baka saru : Con de singe

Ch’ : Fait chier

Janken : Pierre-papier-ciseaux.

Review please.


	8. Une énigme originale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos trois équipes d'amis se retrouve dans la maison de la balance.  
> Ils vont sûrement rencontrer le maître de Shiryu, Dokko (alias le vieux truc violet).
> 
> Voyons comment va se dérouler cette épreuve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et shonen-ai c.à.d romance entre deux adultes mâles. Si ça vous choque faites demi tour immédiatement.
> 
> Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre
> 
> Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.
> 
> « blabla » : dialogue
> 
> ‘blabla’ : pensée
> 
> ‘blabla’: télépathie
> 
> /blabla/ : remarque de l’auteur ou de sa bêta lectrice.
> 
> blabla : on insiste sur le mot/ironie
> 
> VM : Vieux Maître ( Dokko de la Balance quoi !)
> 
> J'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau de noël un peu en avance, en publiant ce chapitre.
> 
> Sur ces quelques mots, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et de passer un agréable moment malgré le confinement.

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Muses : Soso-sama et Seiten Taisen femelle (qui est aussi la bêta lectrice)

Séries : Saint Seiya (les chevaliers du zodiaque), Slayers et Saiyuki.

Genre : Beaucoup d’humour , une pincée d’aventure, cross-over . Enorme délire.

Rating :

Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et **shonen-ai** c.à.d romance **entre deux adultes mâles**. Si ça vous choque faites demi tour immédiatement.

Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre

Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.

« blabla » : dialogue

‘blabla’ : pensée

_‘blabla’: télépathie_

/blabla/ : remarque de l’auteur ou de sa bêta lectrice.

**blabla** : on insiste sur le mot/ironie

VM : Vieux Maître ( Dokko de la Balance quoi !)

Place à la fic.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Une énigme originale.

Les 3 équipes arrivent dans la Maison de la Balance, après avoir gravit des escaliers interminables. Gokû, Gourry et Lina se plaignent d’avoir faim et ils réclament à manger.

Gokû: « Na Sanzô!!J’AI LA DALLE !!!»

Lina/Gourry: « DE LA BOUFFE!!! »

A ce moment-là, le vieux maître vient les accueillir et se présente aux concurrents. Nos 3 affamés nationaux sont à terre et sont à moitié mort de faim.

Vieux Maître : «Venez ! Vous pouvez manger tout ce que vous voulez. Il est rare que j’ai des invités, c’est donc avec plaisir que je vous offre ce repas.»

Il sort alors ses réserves de nourriture et le déjeuner commence mais il s’aperçoit très rapidement pendant ce dit déjeuner que le niveau de son garde-manger plutôt bien rempli décroît de manière exponentielle, les provisions étant avalées, aspirées, englouties par les équipes Slayers et Saiyuki.

VM : «Et vous ? Vous ne mangez pas ?»

Garv : «Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je mangerais bien un petit bout.»

VM : «Au point où nous en sommes, un affamé de plus ou de moins à table.»

Xellos : «Je voudrais bien un verre d’eau.»

Phibrizo/SG : «Vous ne pouvez rien nous offrir de consistant pour nous autres. Votre nourriture humaine n’est d’aucune utilité. »

VM : «Vraiment. Que mangez-vous alors ?»

Phibrizo/SG : «Facile ! La haine, la colère, la peur, tous vos sentiments négatifs. Démonstration. (à Lina) Eh ! La planche à repasser, tes sorts sont minables et ta puissance est proportionnelle à la taille de ta poitrine.»

Lina : «ET VOUS, VOUS ETES PLUS STUPIDES QUE LES PIEDS DE GOURRY !!!! »

SG/Phibrizo : «Quel délicieux repas ! De la colère à l’état pur ! »

Amélia : «Arrêtez tout de suite ! Sinon j’emploie les grands moyens !»

SG/Phibrizo : «Vas y la gamine, on attend que ça.»

Amélia : «Vous l’aurez voulu. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. (sort un mégaphone) La vie est belle ! L’amour envahit le monde ! Le bonheur est dans le cœur des gens ! Vive la vie ! Vive l’amour ! La joie de vivre inonde la Terre et tout le monde est très, très, très heureux !!!»

VM : «Ca suffit comme ça ! Finissez votre repas et dans le calme.» 

Le Vieux Maître finit par calmer le jeu entre l’équipe Slayers et l’équipe Mazoku qui continue à maudire Amélia entre leurs dents. Cela ne déphase pas la dernière équipe dont les yeux n’ont quittés leurs assiettes de tout l’incident. Après tout ils avaient vu pire lors de leurs propres repas. Après que tout le monde soit rassasié, Dokho prend la parole devant un auditoire attentif.

VM : «Maintenant, moi, Dokho de la Balance, vais vous informer du contenu de votre épreuve. Je dois tout d’abord sélectionner 1 personne par équipe.»

Il désigne Gourry, Hakkai et Xellos pour leur minois sympathique. /PH : Bonne excuse !/

VM : «Il vous suffit de répondre correctement à ma devinette, celui qui trouvera la réponse emportera un point pour son équipe. Voici mon énigme :

« Quelle est cette cloche étrange dont le chant fait chanter les anges ?»

Nos compères réfléchissent pour trouver une réponse à l’énigme du chevalier de la Balance pendant que notre saru de Gokû se met à chanter sur tous les tons des « J’ai faim !» retentissants. Son élan artistique est d’ailleurs vite réprimé à coups de baffeur par un Sanzô passablement sur les nerfs et encouragé (c’est Sanzô qui est encouragé pas l’élan artistique de Gokû) par les Mazoku.

VM : «Vous avez eu le temps de réfléchir. J’attend votre réponse.»

Hakkai : «Euh… Honnêtement je donne ma langue au chat. (Sourire et petite courbette) Je suis vraiment désolé mais je suis incapable de vous donner une réponse.»

Xellos : «J’ai trouvé la réponse. (phrase faisant naître de l’espoir dans les rangs de son équipe.)»

VM : «Fort bien. Quelle est votre réponse ?»

Xellos : «Ce sont les cloches qui me sont tombées dessus quand je me trouvais dans le village des eaux avec l’équipe de Lina.»

Fou rire de l’équipe Slayers.

Mazoku : «Crétin de subordonné.»

VM : «Désolé mais ce n’est pas la bonne réponse.» ‘Ils ne sont pas très dégourdis les jeunes d’aujourd’hui.’ (à Gourry) «Et vous, avez-vous résolu mon énigme ?»

Gourry : «…Une cloche…c’est une fleur…La réponse est la campanule car quand frémit la campanule, la vie touche à sa fin.»

VM : «C’est…la…bonne réponse.»

Equipe Lina : O.O

VM : «Comment avez-vous trouvé ? »

Gourry : «J’avais une grand-mère elfe qui adorait ce genre d’énigmes et les légendes.»

VM : «J’attribue un point à votre équipe. Il est maintenant temps pour vous de reprendre votre route et de rejoindre Milo le chevalier du Scorpion.»

Et voici nos amis repartis pour continuer leur longue montée des marches afin de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Bilan :

Scores : Slayers : 3

Saiyuki : 5

Mazoku : 0

Dégâts matériels :

-Un temple gris

-Un temple en poussière

-Un sol sali et un toit fissuré

-Un toit explosé

-Un garde manger dévalisé

-Du verre en miettes

Review please.


	9. La pêche ... aux scorpions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos trois équipes de joyeux lurons arrivent à la maison du scorpion.
> 
> Ils vont se retrouver devant une épreuve peu commune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre : Beaucoup d’humour , une pincée d’aventure, cross-over . Enorme délire.
> 
> Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et shonen-ai c.à.d romance entre deux adultes mâles. Si ça vous choque faites demi tour immédiatement.
> 
> Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre
> 
> Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : voici un nouveau chapitre pour fêter la nouvelle année 2021, que je vous souhaite être meilleure que l'année dernière. 
> 
> Sur ces quelques mots, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon moment de détente avant d'attaquer cette nouvelle année.

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Muses : Soso-sama et Seiten Taisen femelle (qui est aussi la bêta lectrice)

Séries : Saint Seiya (les chevaliers du zodiaque), Slayers et Saiyuki.

Genre : Beaucoup d’humour , une pincée d’aventure, cross-over . Enorme délire.

Rating :

Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et **shonen-ai** c.à.d romance **entre deux adultes mâles**. Si ça vous choque faites demi tour immédiatement.

Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre

Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.

« blabla » : dialogue

‘blabla’ : pensée

_‘blabla’: télépathie_

/blabla/ : remarque de l’auteur ou de sa bêta lectrice.

 **blabla** : on insiste sur le mot/ironie

Place à la fic.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : La pêche….aux scorpions.

Après avoir dévalisé le garde manger du vieux truc violet … euh ? Pardon du maître de Shiriyu, les trois équipes sortent de la maison de la balance, et commencent à gravir les marches qui mènent à la maison suivante.

Une fois arrivés en haut des marches, ils entrèrent dans la huitième maison du zodiaque : celle du scorpion. Tout semblait calme dans le temple. Enfin, presque calme.

En effet, on entendait la voix feutrée d’une personne pestant, et qui provenait du fond de la maison. Nos amis avançaient tout doucement dans la demeure en direction de la voix. Leurs pas les conduisent vers les appartements du maître de la demeure.

En entrant dans la chambre de Milo, les trois équipes retrouvèrent celui-ci accroupi et leur tournant le dos. Le chevalier d’or semblait chercher quelque chose sur le sol. Ce fût Amélia qui se décida à signaler leur présence.

Amélia d’une voix timide, et un peu gênée : « Pardon ? Excusez-nous, mais nous devons rencontrer le propriétaire de cette demeure. »

L’homme en armure d’or, qui n’est d’autre que le maître des lieux, se releva et se retourna pour répondre à son interlocuteur.

Milo : « Bonjour, je suis le maître des lieux : Milo, chevalier d’or du scorpion. Faites attention où vous marchez. Il y a des bouts de verres partout sur le sol, et mes petits chéris se sont échappés de leur terrarium. »

Gojô, perplexe : « Chéris ? De quoi il parle ? »

Hakkai, toujours prêt à rendre service : « Vous semblez avoir perdu quelque chose. Avez-vous besoin d’aide ? »

Milo regardant attentivement l’intégralité du sol de sa chambre : « Je veux bien, merci. D’autant plus qu’ils pourraient se faire marcher dessus, et leur piqure est mortelle. »

Zelgadis : « Excusez-nous, mais on ne sait pas de qui vous êtes en train de parler ? »

Gourry, commençant à s’assoir sur le sol du temple : « J’ai un peu mal aux jambes. Je vais m’assoir un peu parterre. »

Au moment où Gourry posa ses fesses sur le sol, il sentit qu’il écrasait quelques petites choses. Mais vu que la fatigue lui pesait sur le haricot, il pensa (Phibriza : oh ! miracle, il a un cerveau) qu’il a dû certainement rêver. En réalité, le guerrier aux longs cheveux blond ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il avait écrasé trois scorpions en s’asseyant dessus.

Milo répondant à Zelgadis comme si c’était une évidence : « De mes scorpions chéris, bien évidement ! Un abruti a gueulé tellement fort dans tout le sanctuaire, que le terrarium qui sert d’abri pour mes petits poussins (Phibriza : je ne suis pas sûre que Camus qualifierait des scorpions de poussins. Mais bon ?) s’est brisé en miettes. Si jamais, je mets la main sur l’andouille qui a pété mon terrarium, il va comprendre sa douleur (Phibriza : Tiens une nouvelle séance d’acupuncture en perceptive pour Kanon ?). »

* * *

Quelque part dans la maison des Gémeaux :

Kanon : « ATCHOUM !!! »

* * *

Revenons auprès de Milo et de nos amis qui sont prêt pour passer leur épreuve.

Hakkai : « Nous venions vous voir pour notre épreuve, en fait »

Milo : « Je vois. Ecoutez. Considérez que mon épreuve consiste à récupérer mes pauvres et fragiles scorpions chéris sans les blesser, et j’attribuerais un point par équipe. »

Gojô s’adressant à Hakkai tout bas : « S’il connaissait la yokai scorpion (cf. épisodes de la première saison de Saiyuki), il ne dirait pas que ces bestioles sont fragiles et gentilles. »

Hakkai tournant la tête vers Gojô : « Allons, du calme Gojô. Pour une fois que l’on nous attaque pas par l’intermédiaire de ces insectes, nous pouvons bien aider cet homme à récupérer ses arachnides de compagnie. »

Phibrizo, levant la main en l’air comme le ferait un enfant dans une salle de classe : « Dites monsieur, je peux vous poser une question ? »

Milo, avec un rictus de sourire figé : « Petit, je suis trop jeune pour être appelé Monsieur. Mais tu peux m’appeler par mon prénom. C’est Milo. »

Phibrizo prenant la parole et un air compatissant sur son visage : « Milo, ne serait-il pas plus agréable pour vos scorpions de compagnie, de pouvoir se balader librement ? Ça ne doit pas être drôle pour ces pauvres bêtes d’être enfermés toute la journée. »

Xelloss, en rajoutant une couche : « Je suis sûr que vous êtes du même avis, chevalier. Et puis, vous semblez si proche et si compréhensible avec ces adorables insectes. »

Milo se grattant derrière la tête : « Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, il n’y aurait pas de problème. Seulement, je ne crois pas que mes frères d’armes soient d’accord avec cette idée, même si je l’approuve complètement. »

Lina se relevant les manches : « Allez ! On va tous se mettre au boulot ! »

Sanzô, maugréant dans son coin : « Grouillons-nous de finir ça en vitesse pour pouvoir partir ! On n’a pas que ça à foutre! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles réconfortantes, l'équipe Sanzô et l'équipe Slayers commencent à attraper les scorpions pour les mettre dans un terrarium improvisé, c'est-à-dire une grande boîte en plastique transparente, percée de minuscules trous (Phibriza : pour que ces braves bêtes puissent respirer, bien évidement!^^).

Une fois que toutes les bestioles de Milo furent mises à l'abri (Phibriza : Enfin, façon de parler. C'est plutôt nos amis qui sont en danger) dans leur terrarium improvisé, le chevalier d'or du scorpion tînt sa promesse. Il attribua un point aux équipes Slayers et Sanzô, pour l'avoir aider à ramener toute sa petite ménagerie d'arachnides dans le terrarium de fortune. L'équipe mazoku n'a pas pu bénéficier du même traitement de faveur, même s'il semblait sympathiques aux yeux de Milo. Mais les règles sont les règles, et Milo met un point d'honneur à les respecter, ainsi que les promesses qu'il fait.

L'épreuve de la maison du scorpion touchant à sa fin, Les équipes reprennent la route pour le temple suivant après de touchants adieux (dans le genre « c'est quoi ce drôle d'oiseau » ou « Mais c'est un malade ce mec !») .

Ils gravirent les marches jusqu'à la prochaine Maison : celle du sagittaire (Phibriza : et ça va être la grosse poillade).

FIN DU CHAPITRE.

* * *

Bilan :

Scores : Slayers : 4

Saiyuki : 6

Mazoku : 0

Dégâts matériels :

-Un temple gris

-Un temple en poussière

-Un sol sali et un toit fissuré

-Un toit explosé

-Un garde manger dévalisé

-Un terrarium en miettes et 3 scorpions morts


	10. L'épreuve de "Guillaume Tell"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos trois équipes d'amis arrivent au temple du sagittaire. Aiolos a été ressuscité par la grande Athéna, en la personne de Saori Kido.  
> Voyons quelle épreuve farfelue va être imposée à nos trois équipes de participants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et shonen-ai c.à.d romance entre deux adultes mâles. Si ça vous choque faites demi tour immédiatement.
> 
> Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre
> 
> Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.
> 
> « blabla » : dialogue
> 
> ‘blabla’ : pensée
> 
> ‘blabla’: télépathie
> 
> /blabla/ : remarque de l’auteur ou de sa bêta lectrice.
> 
> blabla : on insiste sur le mot
> 
> Place à la fic.

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Muses : Soso-sama et Seiten Taisen femelle (qui est aussi la bêta lectrice)

Séries : Saint Seiya (les chevaliers du zodiaque), Slayers et Saiyuki.

Genre : Beaucoup d’humour , une pincée d’aventure, cross-over . Enorme délire.

Rating :

Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et **shonen-ai** c.à.d romance **entre deux adultes mâles**. Si ça vous choque faites demi tour immédiatement.

Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre

Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.

« blabla » : dialogue

‘blabla’ : pensée

_‘blabla’: télépathie_

/blabla/ : remarque de l’auteur ou de sa bêta lectrice.

 **blabla** : on insiste sur le mot

Place à la fic.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : L’épreuve de Guillaume Tell

Nos vaillantes équipes arrivent dans la neuvième maison du zodiaque. /PH : Ben oui, vous croyez quoi ! On a ressuscité Aioros./ Une fois à l’intérieur, ils sont accueillis par le maître des lieux.

Aioros : « Je suis Aioros, gardien du temple du Sagittaire et le défenseur le plus chevronné d’Athéna-sama et de la justice. Votre épreuve… »

Amélia (grandes étoiles dans les yeux): «C’est vrai ? (tend un papier et un crayon) Je peux avoir un autographe ? Au nom de Princesse Amélia Wil Tesla de Sailune, s’il vous plaît. Et si je peux me permettre d’abuser de votre bonté, j’en voudrais un autre pour mon père le Prince Philionel de Sailune. Je suis si honorée de rencontrer un autre grand défenseur de la justice, mon père… »

Aioros (excessivement gêné, lui tendant ses autographes) : «Voici vos autographes ! Je serais ravi de parler de justice avec vous mais je dois vous donner votre épreuve.»

Amélia pousse un soupir, elle avait tant à dire au chevalier /PH : Elle allait lui proposer de l’épouser ou quoi ?/ mais elle acquiesce.

Aioros : « Pour réussir l’épreuve que vous allez passer, il faut avoir beaucoup de confiance envers les membres de votre équipe. L’épreuve s’intitule Guillaume Tell ! »

Tous : « Guillaume Quoi ???» O .O

Zelgadis, Hakkai et Xellos : « Excusez nous mais en quoi consiste cette épreuve. » ‘C’est qui ce Guillaume Truc là ? Encore un gugusse dont on ne sait rien.’

Aioros (goutte de sueur à la tempe) : « Je vois, vous ne connaissez pas cette légende. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c’est fort simple. J’ai besoin de 2 participants par groupe et d’après mes instructions je dois les désigner moi-même. Alors ça sera :

Pour vous (montre l’équipe Slayers) la rouquine et le blondinet. (Lina et Gourry)

Pour vous (montre l’équipe Saiyuki) le rouquin et le blondinet. (Gojyô et Sanzô)

Pour vous (montre l’équipe Mazoku) le rouquin /STf : Il n’a pas l’impression de se répéter là/ et le blond… euh… et le gamin là. (Garv et Phibrizo)

Puis-je savoir si une personne désignée de chaque groupe est capable de tirer avec n’importe quelle arme ? »

Trois mains se lèvent (Lina, Garv et Sanzô) quand aux autres ils n’ont pas l’air rassurés.

Aioros : «Parfait donc ces trois là (désignent Sanzô, Lina et Garv) vous serez les archers. Les autres placez vous contre le mur avec une pomme sur la tête.»

Gojyô : «Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal.»

Aioros : «À mon signal et chacun votre tour, vous tirerez avec l’arc de votre choix sur la pomme de votre coéquipier. Le but est de toucher la pomme sans tuer votre ami.»

Voici donc un Gourry tremblant de peur, un Gojyô vociférant, un Phibrizo se tordant de rire ainsi qu’une Lina, un Sanzô et un Garv fous de joie qui se mettent en place.

Aioros : « Mademoiselle… (Amélia lui souffle le nom de chacun des archers) Lina pouvez vous me faire l’honneur de commencer. Choisissez l’arc qui vous convient le mieux. »

Lina : «Merci mais j’ai déjà un arc parfait pour ça ! (invoque la Flare Arrow) Oi Gourry ! Arrête de trembler. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi tu sais ! »

Gourry : «Non, justement Lina, je ne sais pas ! Je veux me tirer d’ici vite fait. »

Lina (des flammes dans les yeux): «Si tu fais ça, j’invoque le Dragon Slayers et on n’en parle plus» /PH : Y’aura plus personne pour en parler pour être très précise et le temple du sagittaire ressemblera à un gros cratère. /

Zelgadis se tenant derrière Lina montre un panneau où est écrit ‘Accepte’ et Amélia est derrière Zel avec un panneau ‘Courage Gourry-san !’

Lina tire sa Flare Arrow qui pulvérise la pomme et grille aussi la tête de Gourry.

Aioros : « Vous avez réussi, je vous accorde un point. (S’adressant à Sanzô) C’est à votre tour. Choisissez l’arc qui vous convient jeune homme. »

Gojyô : (pas du tout rassuré) ‘Ce fou ne souhaite qu’une chose c’est de me flinguer, non il en rêvait et l’autre maboul de chevalier il lui en donne l’occasion ;’

Sanzô : «Pas besoin d’arc ! J’ai ça (dégaine son soreijyû (flingue anti-monstre)) et ça fera l’affaire.»

Aioros : ‘Un revolver ?!! Il est fou, il risque de tuer son copain’ (blanc comme un linge) «Euh… Vous croyez pas que c’est dangereux pour lui ?»

Sanzô : «T’inquiètes pas. Ce kappa pervers a l’habitude et je ne rate jamais ma cible.»

Sanzô tire et transperce la pomme de part en part avec la balle de son flingue. De ce trou s’écoule un peu de jus qui finit par couler dans les cheveux de Gojyô.

Gojyô : «Namagusa bozu ! Regarde ce que t’as fait. Je… »

Sanzô : «URUSAI ! Tu souhaites vraiment que j’ajoute un trou pour l’aération des trois neurones qui te servent de cerveau.»

Sur ces bonnes paroles de Sanzô, notre kappa pervers national se calme aussi sec.

Aioros : (grosse goutte de sueur) «Bon, l’épreuve est réussite, je vous accorde un point. Il est temps de passer à la dernière équipe. /STf : La dernière dans tous les sens du terme./ (se tourne vers Garv) Choisissez l’arc qui vous convient.»

Garv (examine les arcs sous toutes les coutures) : «Ils n’ont pas l’air formidables. Vous les avez eus avec un rabais, j’espère.»

Soudain, Vargarv, le lieutenant et bras droit de Garv, arrive par le monde astral dans la maison du Sagittaire, tenant à la main un long objet recouvert d’un morceau de tissu.

Vargarv : «Garv-sama ! Regardez ce que j’ai trouvé en faisant un peu de ménage dans le temple des anciens dragons. J’ai pensé que cela pourrait vous servir. ( il retire le tissu pour découvrir…) Garvelia l’arc de lumière.»

Il tend l’arc à Garv et repart aussi vite qu’il est venu.

===================================================================

Dans le temple du Grand Pope

L-sama : «C’était la dernière des choses à lui donner à celui-là !!! Note pour moi-même : penser à punir Vargarv.»

* * *

Retour au temple d’Aioros

Lina : ‘Oh non ! Prions pour qu’il ne s’en serve pas’

Garv (grand sourire et regard sadiques en direction de Phibrizo): «Merci Vargarv. Cela va m’être extrêmement utile.»

Lina : «Mais Garv, tu ne sais pas t’en servir !»

Garv : «Je contrôle la situation. (à Aioros) Je prends cet arc. (se retourne vers son ennemi…euh… coéquipier) Hé ! Phibrizo, sale pourriture !!! Prépare-toi à crever. »

Phibrizo (ricanant à l’autre bout du temple): «Vas-y je t’attends. »

Garv (visant Phibrizo avec Garvelia): «Lumière ! »

Aioros : « Mais…mais…vous êtes en train de viser le cœur de votre copain et pas la pomme. Vous n’allez pas le tuer quand même, c’est votre camarade. »

Garv : « C’est pas mon copain ! /PH : Ca c’est sûr !/ C’est mon pire ennemi ! Il a pourri ma vie et mes plans. C’est tout naturel qu’on se haïsse entre démons. Et là, j’ai une occasion en or pour me faire un Phibrizo à la broche. »

Phibrizo : « Bah ! Hahahahahahahaha ! Dans tes rêves en couleurs et Dolby Surround mon vieux. Tu ne serais même pas foutu de m’avoir. »

Aioros : « Mais la cible c’est la pomme, pas celui qui la porte sur la tête. Je n’ai pas envie qu’il y ait un macchabée de plus dans mon temple. » /PH : Il est en train de pondre une pendule./

Lina (à son équipe et celle de Saiyuki): « On a intérêt à aller se planquer loin d’ici. »

Tous, à part l’équipe Mazoku et Aioros, sont partis se cacher derrière la maison du Scorpion.

Garv bande Garvelia, tire une Garv Flare sur Phibrizo qui se retrouve avec un trou dans le ventre et la flèche poursuit sa course jusqu’au mur du temple. La maison du Sagittaire explose en tout petits gravats. Aioros se relève blessé et furax. Les équipes du monde des Slayers

Phibrizo (Grand sourire moqueur): «Nananère. Tu raterais une vache que dis-je un dragon dans un couloir » /STf : Il a un trou dans le bide et ose critiquer le tir de Garv./ 

L-sama apparaît à ce moment-là ;

L-sama : « Pénalité pour mes bougres d’andouilles de fils ! (à Garv) Donnes-moi Garvelia, ce n’est pas de ton âge. »

La déesse claque des doigts et un épais liquide visqueux noir recouvre les mazoku jusqu’à ce qu’on ne les voit plus.

Les équipes Slayers et Saiyuki remontent les escaliers et arrivent au temple quand la déesse s’en va.

Tout à coup, le liquide qui entourait la troisième équipe se dissipe pour laisser les membres de ce groupe face aux nouveaux arrivants. Ceux-ci restent un bon moment stupéfaits et sans voix. Puis ils se mettent à rire du résultat de la pénalité infligée au point d’en avoir mal aux côtes.

Imaginez un peu le tableau :

-Phibrizo déguisé en Sailor Moon (coiffure et costume complet)

-Shabrani Godu a l’apparence d’une petite fille frêle mais a conservé sa grosse voix rauque, faisant un contraste ridicule.

-Garv, dans une tenue safran de moine bouddhiste et le crâne rasé, pleure la perte de sa magnifique chevelure qui fait sa fierté.

-Xellos a le privilège d’être en tenue sado-masochiste(SM) toute en cuir, menottes, collier à pics et loup (masque) inclus.

Nos amis de l’équipe Lina réussissent tant bien que mal à endiguer leur fou rire tandis que celle de Sanzô n’y arrive malheureusement pas surtout Gojyô et Sanzô. Ce qui exaspère les pauvres mazoku.

Phibrizo : « Bah ! Vous pouvez toujours rire mais votre équipe, ce n’est pas mieux. »

Sanzô/Gojyô (se mettent en colère): «T’insinues quoi le drag-queen justicier ? » 

Phibrizo (se tourne vers Gojyô, Hakkai et Gokû.): «Vous encore ça peut aller, vous avez une apparence pas trop efféminée. /STf : C’est un démon qui passe son temps dans la peau d’un gosse qui ose critiquer, car pour la virilité il peut repasser./ Mais votre copain le blond, qui se ballade en robe, est tellement efféminé qu’on pourrait le faire engager comme serveuse. » 

Sanzô (en proie à une colère noire avec plusieurs veines de contrariété #) : « Moi…Serveuse… MAKAI TENJÔ !!! »

Phibrizo esquive de justesse et c’est Xellos qui se retrouve immobilisé par le Makai Tenjô déclenché par Sanzô.

Xellos (chantonne, histoire de se foutre de la gueule à Sanzô) : «♪ Fais moi mal chéri, chéri, chéri. Fais moi mal. Fais moi mal chéri, chéri, chéri. Moi, j’aime l’amour qui fait boum.♫ »

Phibrizo : « Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha »

Lina/Amélia/Gokû (jouent les pom-pom girls): « Vas-y bute le ! Vas-y bute le ! Vas-y ! »

Amélia : « Faites le pour la justice ! »

Garv/Lina : « Butez-le ! Vous nous rendriez un fier service. »

Gokû : « Fais le car ça va être fun!»

Gojyô (s’adressant à un Sanzô chauffé à blanc.) : « Eh bien ! Je me doutais bien que tu étais homo. (cf. Saiyuki tome2) Mais je ne savais pas que tu avais un sacré penchant pour le sado-masochisme. »

Sanzô perd le peu de patience qui lui restait et tire avec son flingue sur le kappa tout en l’insultant.

Gokû : « Bute-le ! Bute-le ! Bute-le ! »

A ce moment précis, on peut voir la déesse Kanzeon, qui observait la scène depuis un petit bout de temps, aux côtés d’un Phibrizo qui rit à en pleurer /PH : A en crever pour être plus exacte./ et d’un Aioros blasé comme c’est pas permis.

Kanzeon (riant): «Il y a une ambiance d’enfer ici. /PH : C’est le cas de le dire./ Ils ont l’air de bien s’amuser.

Gokû : « Bute-le ! Bute-le ! Bute-le ! Bute…»

VLAN ! Gros coup de baffeur de la part du moine sur la tête du saru en lui gueulant de se taire.

Sanzô (s’adressant à Lina et Amélia.) : « Ca vaut pour vous aussi ! »

Les filles se taisent instantanément.

Kanzeon : « Alors mon cher neveu Konzen…je veux dire Sanzô, tu n’as pas l’air de t’ennuyer. »

Sanzô : « Que fais tu ici k’so baba ? Qu’est ce que tu me veux encore ? Tu ne crois pas que l’on est assez dans la merde ? »

Kanzeon : « Non, je ne le crois pas, mais peu importe. Je suis ici pour t’infliger ta pénalité car tu as attaqué un membre d’une équipe adverse alors que c’est interdit.

Tout le monde retient son souffle. Quelle genre de pénalité sadique la **grande** (ironie, ironie) déesse Kanzeon va-elle faire subir à son équipe ?

Kanzeon s’avance vers Sanzô et tend la main pour lui enlever sa robe de moine. Cela a pour conséquence de laisser Sanzô avec son jean moulant et son haut en cuir tout aussi moulant voire même plus. /PH : Oh putain ! Je le veux ! Je le ferais bien danser dans mon pieu. Et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. STf : C’est sûr un beau mec comme ça, sexy en diable. (Raz-de-marée de bave.)/

Kanzeon : « Je te prend ta tunique et te la rendrai à la fin des épreuves. Avant que je ne parte, je suppose que tu souhaites récupérer quelques affaires. »

Sanzô : « Ouais si ce n’est pas trop te demander. »

Kanzeon (fouille dans les manches de la robe du moine) : « Alors, voyons voir ce qu’on peut trouver là-dedans:

-Une paire de lunettes de lecture, je suppose que tu n’en auras pas besoin

-ton flingue

-5 paquets de balles spéciales anti-monstres

-des kilomètres de Maten Kyomon

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5 …30 cartouches de cigarettes (regards incrédules des autres équipes)

-2 briquets

-3 pinceaux

-un jeu de Mah-jong

-le journal d’hier

-une couronne en or pur (ou quasiment, l’or pur est extrêmement mou)

-1 collection impressionnante de baffeurs

-la carte de crédit illimitée de la trinité bouddhique, ça aussi, ça pourra t’être utile.

Lina (ampoule qui s’allume à côté de la tête avec un tilt puis grand sourire): «Illimitée ?!! » 

Sanzô : « Je te prends : le sutra, le flingue, les balles, les clopes, les baffeurs, la carte de crédit et les briquets. »

Pendant que Sanzô range toutes ses affaires dans les poches de son jean. /STf : On se demande où ! Y’a pas une bosse au niveau des poches de sa tenue extra moulante./

Lina (bave): « Il est sexyyyyyy. Il est fort, jeune et surtout il a une carte de crédit illimitée. (Frappe dans ses mains à la japonaise) C’est décidé, je l’épouse.»

Gojyô (qui a entendu les remarques de Lina): «Chère demoiselle vous n’avez pas bien entendu ce que j’ai dit tout à l’heure concernant notre **cher** Sanzô-sama, le bonze sexy ? (prend une grande inspiration et se met à hurler tellement fort que tout le Sanctuaire l’entend) SANZÔ EST HOMOSEXUEL !!!!!!! »

* * *

A ce moment précis, allez savoir pourquoi, un réseau télépathique, appelé chat du Sanctuaire, s’ouvre entre tous les chevaliers d’or, gardiens des maisons du zodiaque.

_Aldébaran : Hors service pour l’instant._

_Masque de mort : Vous êtes sur la boite vocale de Masque de mort. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment. Je suis sûrement occupé à trucider des abrutis ou à agrandir ma collection de victimes. Laissez un message et je vous contacterai plus tard._

_Mû : Tant pis, les absents ont toujours tord. C’est dommage parce qu’on en apprend des choses._

_Milo : Mais Mû, un going out (une tierce personne annonçant votre homosexualité à votre entourage) peut se révéler très gênant pour la personne concernée._

_Aphrodite : Hmmm ! Un homo !?! C’est intéressant._

_Saga: No comment._

_Shaka: Je croyais que ce jeune haut moine avait fait vœu de chasteté._

_Kanon: Vœu de chasteté ? Mon cul, oui ! Il doit bien s’amuser, ce petit pervers !_

Dans la maison du Sagittaire, on voit un Sanzô qui gueule des menaces de mort et des pires tourments de l’enfer à Gojyô et lui tire dessus comme un malade. /PH : Rassurez vous Gojyô arrive à éviter de justesse les balles du moine./ Ce dernier fait des reproches au bonze parce qu’il est trop susceptible.

_Aiolia (parlant de Sanzô): J’ai bien fait de le déclarer vainqueur de mon concours de gueulante._

_Vieux Maître : Ils sont énergiques ces jeunes._

_Camus : Ils sont trop bruyants, oui !_

_Shura : On n’en a rien à foutre de leurs histoires de cul !!!_

_Aphrodite : Allons Shou-shou, on peut apprendre des tas de choses pratiques dans ces histoires._

_Shura : Parle pour toi !_

_Aphrodite : Au fait Aioros, c’est qui ce mâle gay ?_

_Aioros : C’est un jeune moine défroqué. (dans le sens sans sa soutane) Il a l’air joli garçon._

_Aphrodite : Quoi, il n’est plus vierge !?! (second sens de défroqué) Misère !_

_Aioros : Non ! Pas défroqué dans le sens ne plus être vierge. Je veux juste dire que la déesse Kanzeon lui a retiré sa robe._

_Aphrodite (O.O): Tu veux dire qu’il est nu ce beau garçon ? C’est très intéressant._

_Aioros (grosse goutte de sueur): Bon Aphro, je te laisse la surprise. Tu verras bien_.

Une fois le calme revenu, les équipes quittent finalement la maison du Sagittaire, avec certains dans leur nouvel accoutrement, et se mettent à gravir les escaliers les menant jusqu’au dixième temple celui du Capricorne. /PH : Ca va pas être triste./

FIN DU CHAPITRE

* * *

Bilan :

Scores : Slayers : 5

Saiyuki : 7

Mazoku : 0 /La tête à Toto/

Dégâts matériels :

-Un temple gris

-Un temple en poussière

-Un sol sali et un toit fissuré

-Un toit explosé

-Un garde manger dévalisé

-Un terrarium en miette et 3 scorpions morts

-Un temple en gravier.

Oi : Hé

Namagusa bozu : Moine pourri

Urusai : Vos gueules/ Fermez la (suivant le ton)

Saru : Singe

Kappa: Démon des eaux (au Japon)

Makai Tenjô: Purification céleste de l’ordre maléfique. (Phrase de déclanchement du sutra de Sanzô dans Saiyuki)

K’so baba: Vieille peau.

Maten Kyomon: Sutra du Ciel Maléfique (Nom du sutra que garde et porte sur ses épaules Sanzô)

Baffeur: Eventail en papier dont Sanzô se sert pour frapper ses compagnons d’infortune.

Review please.


	11. Listes bidons et casse à gogo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos amis vont être mêler à un drôle d'inventaire, exécuter par le propriétaire de la maison du capricorne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et shonen-ai c.à.d romance entre deux adultes mâles. Si ça vous choque faites demi-tour immédiatement.
> 
> Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre
> 
> Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.
> 
> « blabla » : dialogue
> 
> ‘blabla’ : pensée
> 
> ‘blabla’: télépathie
> 
> /blabla/ : remarque de l’auteur ou de sa bêta lectrice.
> 
> blabla : on insiste sur le mot/ironie
> 
> Voici la suite de la fic, j'espère nepas vous avoir fait trop attendre. Bonne lecture.

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Muses : Soso-sama et Seiten Taisen femelle (qui est aussi la bêta lectrice)

Séries : Saint Seiya (les chevaliers du zodiaque), Slayers et Saiyuki.

Genre : Beaucoup d’humour, une pincée d’aventure, cross-over. Enorme délire.

Rating :

Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et **shonen-ai** c.à.d romance **entre deux adultes mâles**. Si ça vous choque faites demi-tour immédiatement.

Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre

Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.

« blabla » : dialogue

‘blabla’ : pensée

_‘blabla’: télépathie_

/blabla/ : remarque de l’auteur ou de sa bêta lectrice.

**blabla** : on insiste sur le mot/ironie

Place à la fic.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Listes bidons et casse à gogo.

Les équipes arrivent devant le temple du Capricorne /PH : Capri… c’est fini…/ et entrent.

A l’intérieur de la maison, on voit Shura qui attend nos amis, dans la salle centrale du temple, avec 3 feuilles de papier à la main.

Shura : «Bienvenus, je suis Shura Chevalier du Capricorne, vous êtes ici dans ma demeure. Les déesses m’ont remis des listes, je dois m’assurer qu’il y ait pas de morts (observe les équipes avec une grosse goutte de sueur.) et ne peux laisser passer que les personnes présentes sur ces dites listes. »

Liste de l’équipe d’Athéna :

-Une princesse justicière

-Un homme golem

-Un guerrier blond avec un regard de veau

-Une sorcière dont les pouvoirs sont inversement proportionnels à la taille de sa poitrine. Il est à noter que c’est une planche à pain

Liste de l’équipe de Kanzeon Bosatsu:

-Un con de singe

-Un moine bouddhiste

-Un bon samaritain

-Un kappa pervers

Liste de l’équipe de L-sama :

-Un sale gosse habillé de bleu

-Un gros cafard aux yeux rouges

-Un prêtre rebelle sérieusement atteint

-Un gros thon à la tignasse rouge

Shura : «Voyons voir la première équipe… une princesse justicière (son regard fait le tour de l’assemblée). Il y a 4 filles en tout… mais (ses yeux se pose sur Amélia) je suppose que c’est vous.»

Amélia : «Comment avez-vous su ?»

Shura (montre les autographes d’Aioros) : «Grâce à ça ! Bon ensuite, il y a un golem (désigne Zelgadis) je suppose que c’est vous, je vous imaginais beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus grand. Ensuite, un guerrier…Ouais si vous êtes tous là c’est que vous en êtes tous… blond… ça réduit sérieusement le champ d’investigation… avec un regard de veau... (regard incrédule de Gourry et regard de la mort de la part de Sanzô) il y a pas de doute à avoir (désigne Gourry /STf : Après tout, il n’est pas fou notre cher Shura./) c’est vous. Et pour finir une sorcière planche à repasser. Je l’ai déjà repérée. (il montre Lina du doigt)»

A ces mots, Lina se met en colère et est décidée à refaire le portrait de Shura. Elle est retenue in extremis par ses compagnons qui la raisonnent, ne voulant pas se prendre une pénalité collective.

Shura : «La première équipe est complète vous pouvez passer mais vous devez attendre les autres à l’extérieur. Bon équipe numéro 2… Voyons… un con de singe… on m’avait parlé d’humains pas d’animaux, on verra ce cas plus tard. Puis j’ai un moine bouddhiste…ça c’est pas difficile c’est vous (désigne Garv) ensuite un samaritain… Il n’y a que vous qui collez à ce terme (désigne Hakkai) et pour finir un kappa pervers (regarde ceux qui restent)… pour kappa je ne sais pas mais pour pervers c’est vous (montre Xellos) il faut dire qu’avec une tenue pareille, c’est évident.»

Garv : «Ouais, ben y’a un problème j’suis pas un moine.»

Shura : «O…K… Y’a confusion sur les listes. Peut-être que cette confusion sera résolue avec la dernière liste. Un gamin… facile j’en ai 3 restants dont 2 fillettes… le seul problème c’est qu’il doit être en bleu et personne n’est en bleu. Passons ! Un cafard aux yeux rouges. Et voilà encore un problème, ils sont 2 à avoir les yeux rouges et ce ne sont pas des cafards. Un prêtre sérieusement atteint… Ce coup si ça ne peut être que vous (désigne Garv) parce que si vous n’êtes pas un moine bouddhiste vous êtes au moins un prête rebelle. /PH : Shura t’es à côté de la plaque. Ton prêtre, c’est Xellos, le sado-masochiste tout aussi atteint./. Pour finir, un thon à la tignasse rouge. OK ! (regarde Gojyô) Pour tignasse, je comprends, bien quelle soit moins importante que celle de certains chevaliers d’or ‘Saga, Kanon, Aphro, Milo, Camus, Mü, Shaka pour ne pas les nommer’ mais alors pourquoi un thon ??!! »

Les 2 équipes regardent incrédules le chevalier qui commence à s’énerver après ses listes. Il faut dire qu’il y a de quoi rendre fou le plus stoïque des chevaliers.

Shura : «Athéna-sama ! Pourquoi m’avoir fourni des listes aussi débiles ? Madre de dios! J’en ai marre de toutes ces histoires bizarres ! Pourquoi ce n’est pas une traversée traditionnelle des 12 Maisons, hein ? On se tape dessus et puis c’est tout. (Regarde les personnes encore présentes) Je vous laisse traverser mon temple. Mais faites attention à ne rien casser ! »

* * *

Nos amis traversent la salle centrale du dixième temple, quand ils aperçoivent, près de la sortie, un accès donnant sur une salle extrêmement lumineuse et aménagée comme un sanctuaire. /STf : Un sanctuaire dans un sanctuaire, c’est pas des poupées russes./ Au milieu de cette pièce était édifiée une statue d’Athéna remettant Excalibur au premier chevalier du Capricorne.

Equipe Saiyuki : ‘Pas mal ! Moins grand que le temple du soleil mais tout de même !’

Phibrizo a mal aux pieds et une folle envie de s’asseoir. Devinez où il va poser ses fesses ? C’est évident qu’il ne va s’asseoir parterre ce n’est pas très hygiénique, ni digne d’un grand seigneur démon comme lui… /STf : Un grand seigneur démon, il ressemble à gamin pas plus haut que trois pommes. PH : Il est tout même le plus fort des démons créés par Shabrani Godu./ Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Notre cher ami s’est assis sur la tête de la statue d’Athéna. De plus, Phibrizo met un point d’honneur à rappeler à Garv, son **camarade** de bagarre, que le surnom de thon à tignasse rouge allait comme un gant à un seigneur démon déchu et qu’il lui est de bien loin supérieur.

Garv, bien énervé, donne un coup de poing en direction de Phibrizo /STf : C’est pas très digne d’un Mazoku ça./ qui manque sa cible et atterrit au niveau du cou d’Athéna (la statue, pas la déesse). Ce malencontreux accident a pour effet de faire tomber la tête de la statue dans les bras de Xellos.

Voyant cette catastrophe, l’équipe de Sanzô sort de la petite salle, (suivi de l’équipe de Lina) et se dirige vers la sortie de la Maison le plus rapidement possible. Ils savent que si Shura pointe son nez, il n’apprécierait pas la **retouche artistique** apportée à sa « si précieuse » statue. Les équipes Lina et Sanzô attendent bien sagement la suite des événements.

Les membres de l’équipe Mazoku essaient de réparer rapidement les dégâts qu’ils viennent de provoquer. Evidemment cela ne sert à rien, sauf à empirer la situation. En effet, ils ont recollé la tête de la statue dans le mauvais sens, c’est comme si sa tête faisait un tour de 180°. Une vraie chouette.

* * *

Temple du Grand Pope :

Athéna : «Mon Dieu !!! Quelle horreur ! Ma statue ! Ma superbe statue ! Les vandales ! Les…»

L-sama : «Mais comment ai-je pu créé des abrutis pareils.»

Kanzeon : «Je pense que le spectacle n’est pas fini.»

* * *

Temple du Capricorne :

La déesse Kanzeon a un flair exceptionnel lorsqu’il s’agit des ennuis. Shura débarque comme un cheveu sur la soupe, dans la petite salle pour l’astiquage quotidien et méthodique de la statue d’Athéna et d’Excalibur.

Shura : «Ma… ma… MA STATUUUUUUUUUUUE ! BANDE DE MALFRATS ! VANDALES ! BARBARES ! OSTROGOTHS ! BACHIBOUZOUKS ! /STf : Shura, il faut que tu arrêtes de lire les aventures de Tintin./ Vous allez voir ma vengeance sera terrible. EXCALIBUR !!!! »

Et voilà donc un Shura furax, qui attaque ces débiles de démons à grands coups et à grands renforts d’Excalibur jusqu’à ce qu’ils sortent de sa Maison. Pauvre temple ! Découpé en morceaux par son propre gardien. /PH : Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de repenser à la Statue d’Athéna le visage dans le dos. Quel fou rire !/

Comme toujours nos chères équipes montent les escaliers menant à la Maison suivante, le temple du Verseau.

FIN DE CHAPITRE

* * *

Bilan :

Scores : Slayers : 5

Saiyuki : 7

Mazoku : 0

Dégâts matériels :

-Un temple gris

-Un temple en poussière

-Un sol sali et un toit fissuré

-Un toit explosé

-Un garde manger dévalisé

-Un terrarium en miettes et 3 scorpions morts

-Un temple en gravier.

-Un temple coupé comme un gâteau d’anniversaire et une statue d’Athéna défigurée.

Reviews please !


	12. L'épreuve du cercueil de glace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos trois équipes de participants arrive dans la onzième maison du zodiaque : celle de Camus, le chevalier du verseau.
> 
> Espérons que les participants feront preuve de sang-froid, devant l'épreuve que le magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et shonen-ai c.à.d romance entre deux adultes mâles. Si ça vous choque faites demi-tour immédiatement.
> 
> Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre
> 
> Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.
> 
> Séries : Saint Seiya (les chevaliers du zodiaque), Slayers et Saiyuki.
> 
> Voici un autre chapitre pour les vacances d'hiver, et pour ne pas s'ennuyer pendant nos restrictions de mouvements dû au contexte sanitaire actuelle.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et de passer un bon moment de détente avec cette fic.
> 
> Genre : Beaucoup d’humour, une pincée d’aventure, cross-over . Enorme délire.

* * *

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Muses : Soso-sama et Seiten Taisen femelle (qui est aussi la bêta lectrice)

Séries : Saint Seiya (les chevaliers du zodiaque), Slayers et Saiyuki.

Genre : Beaucoup d’humour, une pincée d’aventure, cross-over . Enorme délire.

Rating :

Warning : Personnages OOC, insultes, langage grossier et **shonen-ai** c.à.d romance **entre deux adultes mâles**. Si ça vous choque faites demi-tour immédiatement.

Note : les quelques mots japonais utilisés sont traduits à la fin de chaque chapitre

Disclamer : Je ne détiens aucun droit de propriété sur les personnages des différentes séries. Snif sont pas à moi tous ces beaux bishonen.

« blabla » : dialogue

‘blabla’ : pensée

_‘blabla’: télépathie_

/blabla/ : remarque de l’auteur ou de sa bêta lectrice.

**blabla** : on insiste sur le mot/ironie

===== Changement de lieu

Place à la fic.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : L’épreuve du cercueil de glace.

Juste avant l’entrée dans la maison du Verseau, les Mazoku reviennent à leur apparence d’origine. /PH : Il était temps !/ Notre cher Sanzô, lui, reste encore dans sa tenue moulante de civil qu’il cache généralement sous sa robe de moine.

Les équipes entrent enfin dans la maison où Camus, le Magicien de l’eau et de la glace, les attend avec son cynisme et sa froideur habituels.

Phibrizo commence à chahuter très bruyamment avec les 2 autres gaki –Gokû et Amélia- car il s’ennuie ferme.

Camus : «Vous êtes décidemment trop bruyants. Puisque vous avez beaucoup d’énergie à dépenser, c’est vous qui allez passer mon épreuve. Vous devrez vous sortir d’une situation critique donnée.»

Amélia/Phibrizo/Gokû : «Quelle situation ???»

Camus : «Celle-ci !»

A ces mots, Camus enferme les 3 gaki dans des cercueils de glace ; ceci provoquant l’indignation des équipes sauf celle des Mazoku qui s’en contrefichent comme du premier jour de leur existence, ou de leur première connerie.

Camus : «Je les ai enfermés dans un cercueil de glace proche du zéro absolu. Le but de cette épreuve est de se sortir de là le premier et par ses propres moyens.»

Amélia et Gokû se gèlent dans leur prison glacée et n’arrivent pas à s’en sortir. /PH : Ils arrivent par contre très bien à claquer des dents./ Par contre, Phibrizo, après avoir fait semblant de se débattre un peu, s’extirpe du gigantesque bloc de glace sans lui causer le moindre dommage, donnant l’impression de le traverser à la manière des fantômes.

Phibrizo (examinant attentivement le cercueil): «Ouf ! Il était moins une. J’ai horreur de perdre.»

Camus : «Le vainqueur de l’épreuve est le gaki en bleu. J’attribue un point pour son équipe.»

Lina et son équipe : « HE ! Attendez un peu. Y’a eu triche ! Il est passé par le monde astral. D’après le règlement il est interdit de recourir à ce genre de procédé. »

Gojyô : «Ouais c’est vrai ça ! Y’a eu triche ! C’est injuste !»

Garv/SG/Xellos (sourire victorieux) : «La fin justifie les moyens. On a gagné.»

Lina : «Seulement un point bande de blaireaux.» /PH : Il était temps. STf : Onze chapitres et c’est seulement maintenant que ces nuls ont leur premier point ? Bande de glandeurs !/

Les adversaires des Mazoku : «Bande de tricheurs !»

Camus reste froid et impassible devant ce tableau. /STf : Impassible vraiment ??? Alors c’est quoi cette goutte de sueur derrière sa tête ?/

Phibrizo : «D’après le règlement, je n’ai pas le droit de me servir du monde astral pour passer d’une maison à l’autre ni pour rejoindre directement le temple du Grand Pope. Je ne l’ai utilisé que dans le cadre d’une épreuve et n’ai pas quitté la maison du Verseau. Donc je n’ai pas triché car ce n’est pas interdit par le règlement.» /PH : Phibrizo dans l’art de détourner les règles d’interdiction à son propre avantage./

Camus : «C’est exact. Il a respecté les règles établies.»

Gojyô : «C’est bien gentil tout ça mais… (se tourne vers les 2 cercueils restants) on fait comment pour sortir les gosses de là ?»

Zel (l’air inquiet) : « Tiens bon Amélia ! On va trouver une solution.»

Lina (à Camus) : «Il n’y a pas un moyen de sortir nos amis de là ?»

Camus (pensif) : «En principe, rien ne peut détruire mes Freezing Coffin.»

Phibrizo : «Franchement, il me plaît ce gars. /PH : Pas comme ça bande de pervers! Il n’a pas ce genre de tendances et encore heureux sinon bonjour les scènes de ménages entre Camus et Milo mamour. (rires) STf : Ouais et tu m’aurais aussi eue sur le dos ! MILO&CAMUS FOREVER! / (s’adressant à Camus) Dites ! Seriez-vous intéressé si je vous propose d’être mon bras droit, mon lieutenant. Je manque cruellement de personnel. /PH : Normal, ils sont tous morts lors de la dernière grande guerre./ »

Camus : «Euh… Merci mais non merci ! J’ai déjà un emploi qui m’occupe à temps complet. /PH : Garder le temple du Verseau ce qui lui permet d’être près de Mimi et de le surveiller évidemment./»

Phibrizo : «Si vous changez d’avis, mon offre tiendra toujours.»

Camus est gêné par les paroles du petit Mazoku.

* * *

Temple du Gand Pope.

Les déesses semblent bien agitées.

Athéna : «Pauvre petite ! Je trouve que Camus y est allé un peu trop fort.»

Kanzeon : «Moi je ne m’en fais pas pour Gokû car je suis sûre que mon neveu adoré va trouver une solution pour le réchauffer. » /PH : Après tout, Sanzô est le soleil de la vie de Gokû./

L-sama (rechignant): «Pour une fois mes abrutis d’enfants font quelque chose de bien à part tout détruire.» ‘Je devais pas être très nette le jour où je les ai faits.’

Athéna : «Comme dit le vieux dicton : Tant qu’il y a de la vie, il y a de l’espoir !»

L-sama : «Espoir ? Ce mot ne revêt plus aucun sens face à mes fils. Et puis leur comportement dépasse largement le cadre de votre compréhension divine, chère consoeur.»

Kanzeon (riant): «Ca c’est sûr » (Elle pense aux bêtises et dégâts causés directement ou indirectement par eux.)

* * *

Maison du Verseau

Hakkai (ton très aimable à Camus): «Sumimasen. Vous êtes sûr qu’il n’y a pas la moindre petite chance de les sortir de là ?»

Camus (air sérieux habituel) : «En principe, ils ne peuvent pas s’échapper de leurs cercueils de glace.»

Sanzô (énervé) : «Alors on fait quoi ?»

Lina réfléchit puis une ampoule s’allume à côté de sa tête en faisant tilt, elle vient de trouver une idée lumineuse. Elle demande à tout le monde y compris notre cher magicien de l’eau et de la glace d’aller au fond du temple, près de la sortie menant à la douzième maison. Elle se positionne face aux cercueils de glace et de l’entrée du temple.

/PH : Il y de la casse dans l’air et mon intuition me trompe rarement./

Lina (incantant) : « Plus sombre que la nuit,

Plus rouge que le sang,

J’en appelle à toi,

Enfoui dans la nuit des temps.

Ô ténèbres, je prête serment

Que ceux qui me barrent la route

Disparaissent à jamais,

Grâce à nos forces réunies.

DRAGON SLAYERS ! »

Lina a donc déclenché le Dragon Slayers qui n’affecte pas les cercueils. Mais l’entrée du temple de Camus, la moitié du temple de Shura et les escaliers entre les 2 maisons sont pulvérisés. Voyant le résultat, Lina fait une drôle de tête et décide de bouder. Camus ne laisse rien paraître de sa contrariété de voir son temple à moitié dévasté.

Camus (devant les mines déconfites) : «Si vous voulez les sortir de là dedans, je suggère que 2 personnes restent pour les aider, je leur expliquerai la marche à suivre ; les autres se rendent à la maison des Poissons car Aphrodite doit commencer à s’impatienter.»

Gojyô : ‘Tiens une femme ! J’espère qu’elle est mignonne. Que dis-je ? J’espère que c’est une bombe !’

Sanzô (avec détermination) : «Je reste ici (à Gojyô et Hakkai) allez à la prochaine maison ! Moi, je me charge de ramener ce con de singe à la vie.»

/PH : S’il s’y prend comme Shun, ça va jaser !/

Zelgadis : «Je reste aussi pour aider Amélia. Partez devant, on vous rejoindra plus tard !»

Tout le monde mis à part Sanzô, Zelgadis, Gokû, Amélia et Camus sort de la maison du Verseau et commence à gravir les marches menant chez le chevalier des Poissons.

Zelgadis et Sanzô regardent Camus et attendent ses explications.

Camus (d’un air indifférent) : «Pour les délivrer, il vous faut descendre jusqu’au temple de la Balance et demander au Vieux Maître l’autorisation pour utiliser les épées de son armure. Ce sont les seules armes capables de briser mes cercueils de glace.»

Zel (O.O) : «QUOI ???»

Camus : «On ne dit pas quoi mais on dit plutôt comment.»

Sanzô (extrêmement énervé) : «Vous osez nous dire qu’on doit faire ce petit détour en arrière pour délivrer les mômes ! J’ai bien envie de vous buter car j’ai horreur de perdre mon temps.»

Camus (toujours indifférent) : «Comme vous voulez, mais d’après moi, si vous tenez à eux et je sais que c’est le cas, vous devriez écouter mon conseil. De plus, vous devriez vous dépêcher, ils ne tiendront pas vivants beaucoup plus longtemps dans la glace.»

Zel (les yeux au ciel): «Kami-sama ! Pourquoi cela doit toujours tomber sur moi !»

/PH : Tais-toi et au lieu de te plaindre mets toi en route. Pense à Amélia./

C’est ainsi que nos 2 amis retournent au temple de la Balance. Le Vieux Maître, mis au courant de la situation télépathiquement par Camus accepte de leur prêter ses épées.

Sanzô et Zelgadis remontent à la onzième maison le plus vite possible avec les armes. Arrivés à destination, ils ne tardent pas à délivrer le premier Gokû et le second Amélia de leur prison de glace et se font un devoir de réchauffer leur gaki respectifs du mieux qu’ils peuvent.

FIN DE CHAPITRE

* * *

Bilan :

Scores : Slayers : 5

Saiyuki : 7

Mazoku : 1 (leur premier point !!!)

Dégâts matériels :

-Un temple gris

-Un temple en poussière

-Un sol sali et un toit fissuré

-Un toit explosé

-Un garde manger dévalisé

-Un terrarium en miettes et trois scorpions morts.

-Un temple en gravier.

-Un temple coupé comme un gâteau d’anniversaire et une statue d’Athéna défigurée.

-Un temple détruit à moitié.

Gaki : gamin, môme, gosse

Freezing Coffin : Cercueil de glace

Sumimasen : Excusez moi

Kami-sama ! : Dieu ! Mon Dieu !

Note : Le zéro absolu est la température où tout gèle sans acception. Il est atteint à 0 Kelvin soit près de 273°C (273,15°C pour être précis)

Review SVP


End file.
